


Need Someone

by MyloveofChocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs, But He's Not Happy, Cheating, Every Chapter After Chapter 2 as Smut, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Crossdressing, I've Never Written In First Person Before, Levi Isn't Happy, Levi is Married to Erwin, Levi likes it rough, M/M, Mentions of Levi/Erwin - Freeform, POV First Person, Past Sexual Assault, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly OOC Levi, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a lot of smut, because I'm a pervert, blowjob, bottom!levi, like...a lot, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: I just need someone.I'm so lonely.I need someone.Or the fanfiction where Levi is married to Erwin and as an affair with Eren.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a fanfiction about cheating! I don't support cheating, I think it's the lowest of the low thing to do, but this is FICTION, meaning it's not real.
> 
> This chapter is all about how Levi and Erwin met, and how Levi and Eren met.

“Kids, wake up, we’re here” I opened my eyes when I heard my mother’s voice. My sister Mikasa sat up next to me, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. 

I yawned, moving my eyes to the suburban neighborhood I would be living in from now on. It was nice, so much better than where we had been before. My mom pulled the car into the driveway of a house. “Is this it?” Mikasa asked, staring at the building with a sparkle in her eyes.

 

Mom turned in her seat to smile at us “Welcome home”

I smiled softly at the expressions on their faces. We all got out and took our bags from the back. Mom lead us to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open to reveal the dark wood floors of our house. A house, not a shitty one bedroom apartment that had me awake with the sounds of sex and screams. Everything was broken there, nothing worked how it was supposed to, rats and cockroaches were normal, disgusting but nothing we could do about it.

But the worse was what mom had to do to make money. Kuchel Ackerman had been a prostitute almost her entire adult life. She got knocked up from a client and she kept it, the baby being my older sister. She didn’t want to keep selling her body, but she had no high school education and it paid nicely, but after Mikasa was born, she went to get her diploma. Two years later I came along, another result of a broken condom from a client.

By the time I was born, mom had already started going to college to become a nurse. When I was 7 and Mika was 9 my mom graduated and started working part time at a hospital, gaining experience, and saving the money she made from clients.

That was the worse part, having to watch her leave in basically nothing and come back later covered in bruises and sweat. There was a point in my life I wouldn’t talk to her when she came home, ashamed my mother was a whore, but I quickly left that phase when I realized she was doing everything she could to give me and Mikasa the best.

 

I’m 15 now, Mikasa 17, and my mom got a promotion offer at Sina, and she happily accepted,  ecstatic that she could finally give her kids the life they deserved. She had enough money saved up to buy a house, and the hospital paid for all the moving expenses. That’s how we got here, standing in the foyer with unpacked boxes stacked around the living room. 

“Well” Mom clapped her hands together, turning to us kids, smiling huge. “It’s only a two bedroom, so you will have to share, but it’s better than only one.” We both nodded. “I’m going to start dinner, you two go unpack what you can”

Mikasa and I walked down the hall and into the first door, walking in to see two single person beds and boxes marked, Bedroom: Mikasa, or Bedroom: Levi. We started unpacking what we could, the majority of the things being brand new. My bed sheets were black and dark blue. It would be weird but nice having my own bed. My whole life I shared a bed with Mika and mom, but it started getting weird when I hit puberty and would wake up with a boner.

Mikasa bed sheets were just like mine, but purple instead of blue. Purple was her favorite color, and blue was mine. “This is nice” She said, flopping down on her bed. I hummed in agreement, folding my clothes and putting them into my dresser. “Levi, listen”

 

I stopped my movements, tilting my head. The wind was causing the tree outside to sway, a dog was barking at something, but that was it. “What?” 

“Mom” I blinked, turning my head to the open door, hearing pots and pans clicking and humming. A smile pulled at my lips, turning to my sister who was smiling as well “She’s singing”

“She’s happy” I sighed happily, putting the shirt I was folding on the floor and crawled closer to the door, resting against the wall, closing my eyes as I listened to my mother’s voice. Her voice was beautiful, like an angel’s, soft and airy, hitting high notes thought to be impossible. I couldn’t remember the last time she had sung, I think it was my 13th birthday, she sang Christmas songs all day.

Mikasa sat next to me, sighing contently and enjoying the sound of our mother. “Kids! Dinner’s ready!”

We ate and cleaned up before heading to bed. I started across the room at Mika, just listening to the sound of crickets through the slightly opened window and an owl. I smiled, closing my eyes and listened to the sounds of peace.

 

\-----------

 

The next few days were spent unpacking the boxes and cleaning up. A few neighbor’s had come to welcome them, but it was now Monday, meaning school. 

I groaned, wanting to cry when my alarm went off. I angrily turned it off and sat up, rubbing my eyes as Mikasa got up too, walking to her dresser to get her clothes, and started getting dress right there. It didn’t bother me, she was my sister so it was not anything sexual and I’ve seen it before having shared a room with two girls my whole life.

I didn’t look at her while I got up and grabbed my own clothes, but I didn’t change, instead I went to the shower, letting the warm water wake up my mind and body. I cleaned before climbing out, drying myself off and pulling on my jeans and long sleeve shirt, ruffling my hair as I walked into the kitchen where my two girls were eating.

Mikasa was glaring at her plate, and my mom was smirking slightly. “What?” I asked, not liking the look on their faces.

“We have to wear uniforms to school” Mikasa answered, groaning as she took an aggressive bite of bacon.

“Really?” I had heard of that, wearing uniforms, but that was only for fancy schools. “I didn’t think Sina High was that posh” I placed a bagel into the toaster.

“Anything is posh when compared to Shiganshina” My mom countered, drinking her tea. “But it is a high society school. So I expect good behavior, that means no fighting” She threw a glare at me.

I scoffed, taking a bite from the bagel now covered in cream cheese. “You make it sound like I started those”

“You did” Mikasa said.

“I’m blunt, I tell people what I think, the fact they don’t like that they look like a sewer rat isn’t my fault” I shrugged, quickly finishing my breakfast. “Where’s the uniform?”

“On your bed” I nodded, making my way back to the room, taking off my clothes before looking at the required outfit. It consisted of navy blue slacks, black dress shoes, a white button shirt, tan blazer and a red tie. I mumbled profanities under my breath as I pulled on my clothes, paying no mind when Mika walked in to do the same as me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair and checking myself out. My black hair was cut in and undercut I thought was too short at the moment, but luckily his hair grew like grass. My usual dark circles under my stormy grey eyes were much less noticeable today, probably from not being woken up every few hours from screams. I pulled my lip between my teeth, biting hard enough to turn my almost white lips a pale pink.

 

“I look stupid” I blinked, glancing over at my sister when she spook. Her uniform was just like mine, but instead of pants it was a pleated skirt and thigh high socks. “I feel like I’m in an anime”

“You look no dumber then I do” I shrugged, smirking at the glare I got. “Come on, we’ll be late” We left the room to join mom at her car, she offered to drive us on our first day, but tomorrow we would have to walk.

We drove in silence, taking only five minutes to pull into the parking lot of Sina High. It wasn’t that great, only two stories, but it looked fancy, well maintained, unlike the one in Shiganshina where the walls were chipping away and stains covered the carpet.

The three of us walked to the office, where mom started talking to the lady there. Mikasa and I stayed back, both being introverts. The lady stood, saying something before leaving. Mom turned to us. “Will you two be OK?” She asked, handing us both a piece of paper. It had our schedule and locker numbers on it.

“Yes” We replied in unison. Sometimes people though we were twins, despite the fact Mika had Asian heritage and I did not.

“Good. I have to go, but I’ll pick you up after school by where I’m parked now” She hugged us both before leaving, and we watched her go.

 

“You two must be Mikasa and Levi Ackerman. I’m Erwin Smith, the student body president, I’ve been tasked with showing you around.” The voice was deep and calm. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was going to be a good-too-shoes. I turned and my breath got in my throat. 

He was...handsome. His blonde hair was gelled back, not one strand out of place, his eyebrows were thick but he pulled them off nicely, he had cheekbones that could kill a man. His uniform was perfect, not a wrinkle to be seen, all the buttons of the blazer and undershirt done and tie resting right where it was supposed to. He looked like a painting, not one thing was out of place. He was perfect.

I felt my cheeks go hot and heart quicken in my chest as I stared at his pink lips, moving around words I wasn’t listening to. He was perfect. I couldn’t stop the images of those lips on me, touching my skin, and pulling me under, sending me into a moaning mess.

“Levi!!” I jumped, trance breaking as I looked at my screaming sister.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you ready to go?” I blinked, my face flushing when I heard that sexy man chuckle. 

 

“Yes”

“Then follow me” Erwin turned and lead us through the building, showing us around, but I wasn’t listening, eyes trained on that toned ass. I bit my lip, wanting to touch it. I trailed my gaze up, across his broad shoulders that were begging for me to rake my nails down as he fucked me raw. It took everything in me to hold back the whimper at the image my mind was producing.

He was so tall and broad, his body would drown me, I would be broken in half when he would thrust in. I growled, teeth clenched, cursing at myself for thinking those things and making a boner appear between my legs.

“Mikasa, you’re a senior yes”  Erwin glanced at her with a small smile.

“Yes”

“So am I” He looked down at Mikasa’s schedule, reading it. “Your class is over here” He lead us down the hall and stopped in front of one, walking in with Mikasa in tow, and I waited outside like Erwin told me to. Erwin talked to the teacher before leaving. “Now it’s just us” He smiled

 

_ Fuck me. Please just shove your dick up my ass.  _

 

“Yeah” I choked out. 

“May I?” He held his hand out and I blinked. “Your schedule” I blushed, handing him the paper with a mumbled sorry. My eyes found themselves looking at Erwin’s neck, biting my lip. “Levi” I blinked, eyes moving up to lock with pretty blue. Erwin was smirking. “Your class is this way”

I nodded. Following him to the next Hall over, where he told the teacher about me before leaving.

“Class, we have a new student, why don’t you introduce yourself” The teacher smiled.

 

I nodded, clearing my throat. “My name’s Levi Ackerman” 

“Levi!” A red-head girl called, I recognized her as Isabel, she lived in the house next to mine. “Sit with us” She scooted to one side, leaving a space between her and...Farlan, a boy that lived across the street from me.

“I guess you can sit there” The teacher chuckled and I walked to the table.

 

Nothing really interesting happened for the rest of the day, I listened to the teachers drawl on about the subject they were teaching. In this school, you stayed in the same classroom while the teachers were the ones that switched, so Isabel and Farlan were in all my classes.

 

I followed them to the cafeteria. “So Levi, are you going to prom?” Isabel asked after we passed a flyer advertising the dance.

“He’s been here less than a day, I doubt that he has met anyone, especially with the fact he’s been with us the whole time” Farlan chuckled, patting my shoulder.

“Yeah. There’s no one really all that interesting” I answered, smiling at my new friends with a shrug.

“You’ve met Erwin, everyone has had a crush on Student Body President at least once in their life” Isabel said, smirking as she sat at a table.

 

I felt my cheeks heat up, looking down at my feet “o-oh really?”

Isabel’s smile turned mischievous “You like him!”

“Shut up” I hissed. 

“Well, Izzy, you did say everyone has a crush on him” Farlan chuckled.

“Because it’s true. I don’t know anyone that doesn’t find him attractive”

“H-he is a good looking guy, but that doesn’t mean I have a c-crush on him” 

“Yes you do!” Izzy squealed.

 

“Levi” My cheeks felt on fire when I looked up at Erwin, who was smiling softly. “I came to see if you wanted to join me for lunch, but you seem to be making friends all on your own.”

“You can join us Erwin” Farlan smiled. 

“No, no. I don’t  want to impose. And I have my friends to go be with” He smiled, before turning to me a smiling beautifully. I smiled back, watching him walk a few feet away and sitting next to a girl with glasses and ponytail. She wrapped her arms around him and started pointing at me. I couldn’t hear what she was saying but it caused Erwin to blush.

 

I quickly looked away when Erwin looked over. “You should ask him to prom” Isabel suggested, hitting me with her elbow. 

“W-what? No” I growled.

“Why not? He keeps looking at you” 

“No. He’s probably already going with someone”

 

“Hey Levi” Mikasa walked up then, smiling with a blonde girl next to her. “Isabel, Farlan” She nodded to the two, sitting down. “This is Annie” She gestured to the blonde now sitting next to her.

“Hi” Me and my friends smiled, and she smiled back.

 

—————————

The rest of the day flew by, and I soon found myself waiting at the front of the school for my sister and mom.  I sighed, blowing air through my nose and leaned against the wall, watching as fellow students rushed to get home.

 

“Levi” My eyes widened as I look up at Erwin, who was smiling that perfect smile. “How was your first day?”

“I-it was good” I chuckled nervously, looking down at my shoes.

Erwin was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat. When I looked up, he wasn’t looking at me and he was blushing. “So, I was wondering if you...uh...maybe wanted to go on a date with me this Friday? Possibly?” My eyes widened as I stared at him, my own face heating up as I proceeded what he just said, what he just asked me. “Levi?” He finally looked at me, face still red and he was biting his lip perfectly.

 

I shook myself from my daze “Y-yes” My voice cracked, so I cleared my throat and tried again “Yes”

His face lite up when I said that. “R-really?” I could only nod. “Great, is 7 ok?” I nodded again. “Ok, great” He took a paper and pen out of his bag and wrote his number down on it before handing it to me. “Just text me later and we can go into more detail about it” I nodded again, staring at the appear in my hands. “Goodbye Levi”

 

I looked up, watching him walk away with a skip in his step and I grinned “Bye”

 

—————

 

That night I told my mom and sister about Erwin and they were both very happy for me. 

 

Erwin was friendly to me during the week, but didn’t outright flirt with me, which I was thankful for, not being one for PDA. 

Friday came by to quickly and not quick enough. He had picked me up at exactly 7, my mom did her intimidating and he promised to have me home by 10.

Our date was a classic dinner and movie. It was really fun, he was very funny and told me about his family life. He was an only child to Marissa and Alvin Smith, his father owned a huge, multi-million dollar company that he was to take over once he graduated college. He was also taking college classes and would only have a year left once he graduated high school. 

And in return I told him about myself. How me and my family lived in Shinganshina and didn’t have the best life until my mom got a promotion at Sina Medical. I left out the part of what my mom did before all this. I told him I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with my life and he responded that I was still young and had time to figure it out.

 

The night ended way too quickly but it ended with him gently kissing me at my front porch and a promise to text me the next day. 

I gushed about him to my mom and sister once I was inside and they were happy for me.

 

That Monday Erwin asked me to prom and I happily accepted. During the few weeks to prom we say each other all the time and went on more dates, and I met his friend with the glasses named Hanji.

 

Prom was wonderful, he picked me up in a limo with Hanji and her date Moblit and Isabel and Farlan joined us along with Mikasa and a guy named Jean. We all had a blast and we made it official. 

That night, he walked me home an hour earlier then when the dance was over and my mom was at work, and I lost my virginity to him. It hurt like hell, he was huge, but he was so sweet and loving during it, I finally understood why it was called “Making Love” even though we didn’t confess our love for each other until a few months later.

 

————-

 

**Two Years Later** .

 

“Levi” 

“Go away, Mikasa”

“Stop being like this, you’re not the only one who lost a mom” 

 

Yep, that’s right. My mom died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. It’s been over a month and I had still hadn’t gone to school. 

I was living with Mikasa in her apartment she shared with Annie. She had become my legal guardian now and she didn’t hesitate to let me in. Annie didn’t protest either as far as I knew.

 

“Levi. You need to go to school, or you’re going to fail”

“I don’t care. I’ll just drop out” I curled under my blanket more, one of my mother’s shirts pushed up to my nose, her perfume was wearing off. 

“Levi”

“Just leave me alone!” I yelled, grabbing my pillow and throwing it at the locked door. I immediately went back under the covers to cuddle my mom's shirt. 

I knew this wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with mourning but I couldn't stand to have my sister see me this weak. She wanted to be my rock and I wanted to be her’s but I felt like such a burden. She had Annie and I had no one. Izzy was too busy with her gymnastics and Farlan had moved to another town. And Erwin was always at work, to busy for his stupid 17 year old boyfriend that couldn’t even leave his bedroom. 

 

But I needed him, I needed the man I love more then anything right now. But he didn’t have the time for me any more. 

  
  


A few months later I officially dropped out of school and to say Erwin was pissed was an understatement. We yelled and screamed at each other for hours and I forced him out after having enough, locking him outside. I thought we were over, but the next day, he came by with a bouquet of red and white roses and said.

“As much as I would like you to have a high school education, it doesn’t matter because I make enough money to take care of you as my husband” and he bent on one knee and I said yes.  

 

A year later we were married. The wedding was extravagant, a lot more people than what I was comfortable with. 

Erwin’s mother did almost all the planning, not really taking into consideration to what I wanted, not caring that I wanted chocolate cake, she wanted vanilla. I wanted the colors to be blue and silver, she picked just silver. And when I suggested orange Lilies for the flowers because they were my favorite, she said those were to gaudy and would look terrible with all the white. 

 

Me and my groom both wore almost identical tuxedos, but my mother-in-law insisted I wear a white one because obviously I’m the woman in the situation. And that pissed me off, sure I like taking it up the ass but I am a man, I have a fucking penis. 

 

To say the least, my dream wedding was not my dream wedding, in fact, it was only my wedding because I was the one that got married at the end. But luckily Erwin made up for it by taking me to Paris, my dream vacation, for our honeymoon. 

 

————

 

**Two Years Later.**

 

I looked up from where I was standing by the stove to see Erwin walk in, wrapped in nothing but a towel. 

“How’s everything going?” He asked, looking over the food I had already made.

“It’s going good, just finishing up dessert” I turned off the oven and pulled out the cheesecake, placing it on the counter.

“Thank you for doing this, now we need to get you dressed” 

“So do you” I chuckled, following my naked husband to the bedroom. We quickly got dressed. He wore a nice suit while I was stuck wearing black leggings and a silver tunic that looked way too feminine. I would prefer to wear a tie and blazer like Erwin, but he always made me play the part of the perfect house wife during his work parties. I’m just glad he’s not making me wear a dress this time. 

 

“Ok, they should be here any minute” Erwin looked at the clock before turning to me and applying the red lipstick to my lips. We’ve had many arguments about this in the past but now I just go along with it. “Please be on you best behavior”

I sighed, looking down at my feet. “Of course. I’m the perfect wife” 

He beamed before kissing my head, making sure to not mess up my hair. “Yes you are perfect, but don’t look down, you’ll mess up your make-up” I raised my lids and he checked to make sure my massacre didn’t smear. “Beautiful” Years ago that would have made me blush, now I just felt sick. I hated wearing makeup and feminine clothing for his co workers so they weren’t as disgusted by the fact we were both men. And I hated how he let it bother him and force me to do these things. 

“Thanks” I turned away from him to make sure everything was prepared and set up on the dinner table. The doorbell ringing sent Erwin off to answer as I looked at my face in the mirror. I was pretty, eyelashes long and dark, eyeliner making the blue in my eyes pop and bright red lipstick stood perfectly against my pale skin, but it wasn’t me, not really, just a facade. 

 

“And this is my wife, Levi” I turned towards the entrance, where Erwin was talking to two men. “Levi, these two are Jacob Austin and Peter Andrews” 

I placed my best fake smile on my face. “It’s so nice to meet you both, please, make yourselves at home” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Levi” Peter stepped closer and I willed down the urge to punch him for calling me Miss. “Your husband talks about you a lot, but he failed to mention how beautiful you are” I only smiled. 

“He always talks about how beautiful he is, but words are nothing compared to the real thing” Jacob spook now, openly eyeing me up and down. “And he’s a boy, don’t call him Miss anymore” Peter was taken back by Jacob's words, looking at me in shock. 

“M-my apologies” 

“It’s no problem” I smiled, batting my eyelashes to send him into a blushing mess. “If you two will have a seat, I’ll go get the wine” I excused myself from the dining room to go to the kitchen, hearing the doorbell and Erwin answering it. 

I located the wine from the fridge and walked back into the dining room were three more men were sitting.

“Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my wife, Levi” Erwin stood to my side, putting an arm around me and showing me off to his colleges. “Levi, these men are Joshua Earnest, Michael Bess and Alan Richman” He gestured to the men as he introduced them and they all smiled, not being subtle when checking me out. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” I said, walking around the table and filling the glasses. As I was doing so the doorbell rang once again and Erwin left.

“I want to know how Erwin managed to steal such a fine looking thing” Joshua said, eyes roaming all over me. I said nothing, just kept my eyes down, hoping Erwin would be here to change the subject soon, and my prayers were answered when my husband walked in with one other person. 

 

“Levi, please meet Eren Jaeger” I looked up after pouring Jacobs glass, nearly dropped the bottle on the floor at the pure beauty of the man, this Eren Jaeger. He was tan and had shaggy brown hair, and his eyes were a stunning shade of teal that made my knees weak, and his smile made my heart stop. “Eren, that is my wife, Levi” 

I went to say something but a slap to my ass made the only noise come out of my mouth a yelp. I blinked and looked over my shoulder at Jacob, who was now squeezing my ass cheek he just spanked. My blood boiled and wanted nothing more than to break this wine bottle over his head, but that would only lead to a huge fight with Erwin. 

So I looked over at him, asking him for help with my eyes and he only shrugged. I wanted to cry, because whenever someone above Erwin came to one of these, stuff like this always happened. I just closed my eyes a let it happen, but it didn’t last that long. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Austin, but I don’t believe that's how you should be touching anyone, let alone your host's wife” I looked over my shoulder to see Eren holding Jacobs wrist in his hand. “Now, apologize to the young man” 

“Eren” Erwin snapped.

“I’m sorry, Levi” Jacob ripped his hand out of Eren's hold and glared at the man. 

“Good” he turned those dazzling eyes towards me. “Now that that’s all taken care off” he reached down and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Levi” he smiled before placing a gentle kiss on my hand. I smiled back, cheeks turning pink. 

“The pleasures all mine, Mr. Jaeger” 

“Please, call me Eren” he stood up, but didn’t let go of my hand. 

“Eren” I whispered, loving how he smiled when his name left my tongue. 

 

“Are we going to eat or not?” Someone said and we quickly let go of each other’s hands and turned to the table.

“Right, I’m starved” Eren sat next to Erwin and I told everyone what was for dinner before sitting on the other side of Erwin, Eren across from me. 

The whole night, Eren was staring at me and for once, the attention didn’t disgust me, in fact, I wanted to whine whenever those stunning eyes looked away. 

 

After dessert was served Peter spoke up. “So, why exactly did you throw this party Erwin?”

The blond smiled “Well, as you are all aware, my father as officially retired and leaving me with the company and CEO, so now my spot as Vice-President is open”

“And you have all the people qualified for that position here” Alan said.

“Well, yes and no. You see, I already have someone picked”

“And who is that” Michael asked.

Erwin smiled before turning to Eren. “Eren Jaeger, you’ve been promoted” 

Eren looked shocked before taking Erwin’s hand in his “Thank you so much, I won’t let you down”

“I know you won’t” Erwin laughed and lifted his glass “to Eren”

“To Eren” we all cheered and clanked our glasses before drinking the wine.

“I will be needing a secretary” Eren said after finishing his drink. 

“Of course, I’ll get you some to interview tomorrow”

“Perfect” 

 

The rest of the night went by while I was cleaning up, listening to the laughing and chatter of the men. “You’re to pretty to be doing these things” I jumped at the voice, nearly dropping the wine glass. I turned around and saw Eren there, smiling and leaning against the door frame.

I gulped before drying my hands on a towel. “I like cleaning, it calms me” Eren nodded, not taking his eyes off me. “Uh...I wanted to thank you for earlier”

“What do you mean?”

“With Mr. Austin” 

“Oh that, it’s no trouble at all, I was just doing the right thing”

I looked down at my feet “Well, thank you anyway”

Eren smiled. “Happy to help”

I looked up in time to see him go.

 

————

 

“You were perfect” Erwin said, smiling at me through the mirror as I cleaned makeup off my face. 

“Yeah, perfect” I sighed, wiping red off my lips. 

“You are” He said, walking closer and putting his hands on my naked hips. “So beautiful” he started kissing down my neck and I let him. I didn’t fight as he took me to the bed, closed my eyes as he made love to me, but my mind was plaqued with green eyes and Eren’s name on my tongue.

 

————

 

I opened my eyes, watching my husband get out of bed, starting to get ready for work. I sat up, staying quiet as he got dressed. Once the blonde finished, I spoke. “I want a job” 

Erwin stopped straightening out his suit and looked over at me, brows furrowed. “What?”

“I want a job” After a few seconds of silence, Erwin sighed. 

“Why?” 

“Because I want one” 

“We don’t need the money Levi, I make plenty” 

“I know” 

“Then why the hell would you want a job?” Erwin glared, not liking the idea of his alpha male persona no longer existing.

“Because I’m bored” 

“No. You aren’t getting a job”

I glared. “Why the fuck not?” 

“Because you don’t fucking need one!” Erwin shouted. “Even if you got one, it’ll be a shitty one because _someone_ had to dropout of high school!” I blinked at him, his words stabbing me in the heart. I huffed out some air before getting off the bed and leaving the room. 

I went to the stove and filled the kettle with water before placing in on the stove, letting the water boil. “Levi?” I said nothing when Erwin spoke. “Hey, talk to me” 

I sighed, turning my head to look at him before looking back at the pot. “I don’t want to fight with you Erwin.” 

“Well you started it” My hands clenched the counter, gritting my teeth at his childish reply. 

“I...I just want to do something. I’m so fucking bored all the fucking time. I don’t ever leave the house unless it’s going to the store, maybe have lunch with Mika every once and awhile, but that’s it. My entire life is in the house and it’s madding.” I closed my eyes. “I just want something more” 

Erwin was silent, I wasn’t even sure he was still there and actually listening to me for once. “Let’s say you got a job, where would you go? What would you do?” He finally spoke after I had gotten my tea ready.

I shrugged, blowing the steaming liquid before taking a sip. “A waiter at a restaurant probably” 

“No” Erwin used his stern voice and I sighed. 

“Why not?” 

“Because what would people think if they saw my wife-” 

“Husband”

“-working as a waiter, it would ruin me” 

 

_ Always just thinking about yourself.  _

 

“How would they know it was me? They wouldn’t learn my last name, and if somehow they did, it wouldn’t mean I’m married to you. Smith is one of the most common last names in America” 

Erwin sighed. “I won’t risk it” 

I groaned, holding my cup closer to my chest. “I can’t just sit in this house all day! I’m going crazy!” I finally raised my voice, getting sick of this. 

Erwin’s eye twitched, annoyed his submissive little bride was talking back, and yelling. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking. “Eren needs a secretary for his new job”

I blinked, cheeks feeling warm at the thought of the brunet. “What?” 

“Eren was promoted last night, you were there. Now he needs a secretary. You could do that.” Erwin looked at me. “And no one would find it weird for you to be working in my company, and you won’t be working that close to me, so no need for gossip about what we’re doing behind closed doors.” Erwin nodded, mainly talking to himself now. “It’s settled, you’ll be Eren’s new secretary, so get dressed, time to meet your new boss” 

 

\-------------

 

And that’s how I got here, sitting at my desk inside Eren’s office, typing away at the planner, two years later. I would sneak a peek at the other every chance I got, biting my lip and blushing, hoping he wouldn’t notice me staring.      

  
  
  



	2. Make Me Feel Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren shows Levi how wanted he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written first person smut before, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

I opened my eyes to an empty bed. Again. I sighed, reaching over to turn off my alarm before looking at Erwin’s side of the bed. It looked untouch, you wouldn’t think the blonde had been there last night. A single note was resting on the pillow and I opened it.

 

**Dear Levi.**

**As you are aware, I will be on a very important business trip to Germany for the whole month. I will be home on the thirtieth of May. Behave and be the perfect wife you are.**

 

**Regards, Erwin.**

  


I shook my head tossing the note in the trash next to the toilet once I made it to the bathroom. A whole month alone. Nothing new. Erwin was never home now a days. He even had a bed in his office. We hadn’t even made love for over a year, not that it happened very often before, but still. I’m a very physical person, I show affection and love through actions; not being kissed by my husband is horrible, it makes me feel so unwanted.

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes as I made my way down stairs to the kitchen, eating a banana while the water for my tea to boil. By the time the fruit was gone, I made my tea, drinking it while looking through my closet for my outfit today. I placed the maroon blouse and black pencil skirt on the bed before placing my empty mug on the dresser and hopping in the shower.

I let the hot water wake me up and soak my skin. I cleaned myself and shaved my legs and underarms.

After my half hour shower, I got out and dried myself off with a towel. I brushed my teeth and did my make-up. Brown and gold eyeshadow, small winged eyeliner and a dark red lip. I ruffled my hair before smoothing it out.

My hair was short but the undercut I loved so much had grown out. I wish I could dress and style my hair the way I wanted. But no, I had to be as feminine and perfect as always.

I got dressed in my outfit, pulling on a pair of two inch heels before grabbing my bag and left the penthouse apartment.

I walked down the street, ignoring the cat-calls I was receiving, and stopped by a tiny cafe, grabbing myself a small camomile tea and my boss a large chai latte. Luckily Smith Inc. isn’t too far from the cafe.

 

I walked into the tall building, nodding to Petra at the front desk, making my way to the elevator and riding it up to the top floor, not paying much mind to the others coming and going, only smiling to those that greeted me.

The elevator finally got to the top. I walked out, nodding to the other’s there before making my way down the hallway to where the name **Eren Jaeger** was painted neatly on a door. I expertly balanced the two cups before opening the door.

 

Eren was sitting at his desk, as usual. He looked up at me with those breathtaking eyes and heartstopping smile. “Good morning Levi”

“Good morning Mr. Jaeger” I smiled, feeling my cheeks grow hot as I put his drink onto his desk. I turned and walked to my own desk, sitting down and starting up my computer.

I could feel Eren’s eyes on me, watching my every move and I felt warm by his gaze. “Levi?” I blinked, raising my head and looked at him.

“Yes?”

He observed me for a few more seconds before he spoke. “Are you alright?”

I furrowed my brows. “Of course”

“Don’t lie. We’ve worked together almost everyday for almost three years now. I consider you a good friend. I can tell something is on your mind”

I blinked a few times before turning to my computer. “I’m fine”

Eren slowly nodded. “Alright” He didn’t sound convinced, but he let it drop. Keeping his distance and not making me uncomfortable.  

I glanced over at him, taking in his sharp cheekbones, strong jaw, kissable pink lips, gorgeous nose. His olive skin looked absolutely amazing in the morning sun coming from the widows behind him.

My heart started pounding, my palms felt clammy. He made me nervous, but at the same time, he made me so comfortable and he’s so easy to talk too. “Actually, there is something bothering me” He raised his head, giving me his full attention. “I don’t want to talk about it here. It’s personal”

Eren nodded. “So after work?”

I nodded, a small smile pulling at my lips at the thought of hanging out with my crush outside of work. Eren looked damn fine out of his suit and tie. “Yes. You could come over, we could have dinner and I can rant to you about all my issues”

Eren smiled. “I would love that”

I blinked at him, my heart jumping into my throat at his smile. I nodded before turning to my computer, getting to work, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

 

\--------

 

The rest of the day went by with no incidents, Eren had to leave for a few meetings in Erwin’s place, but other then that, we stayed in the office. I only left to get lunch for us both and I went home at 5.

 

When I got home, I changed into a pair of black leggings and a dark blue blouse. I wiped my lips clean of color but kept on the eye make-up. Eren would be here at 8 so dinner was still a few hours away, but a started on homemade lasagna, watching TV when I wasn’t in the kitchen.

Soon the penthouse filled with the scent of melted cheese and garlic and it was mouth watering.

I pulled the pan out of the oven at exactly 8 o’clock, and a minute later the doorbell was ringing. I straightened my back, anxiety building in my chest as I walked to the door, stopping to check my appearance in the mirror in the hallway before unlocking and opening the door.

Eren was standing there, his brown locks slightly messy, not gelled back like they were at work, he was wearing a nice casual shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans. His plump lips were pulled into a breathtaking smile when he looked at me. “Hello”

I blinked, my own smiled tugging my lips up. “Hi”

“I brought wine” He lifted up his right hand, which was holding the neck of an un-open bottle of red wine. “I know red wine is your favorite, but;” He lifted up his left hand, and there was a bottle of whisky. “You seemed like you needed something stronger.”

I blinked, eyes moving between the two bottles, smile growing. “I’ll admit, wine would go better with our meal, but you’re right, I need something stronger.” I stepped aside and he walked in, toeing off his black converse.

Eren always knew what to say and could read me like an open book. He was the only person that could do that other then Mikasa and my mother. No one else could read my thoughts just by looking into my eyes, not even my husband of nearly five years.

“Well, let’s have wine for dinner and whisky after” He walked into the kitchen, placing the bottles on the counter. “Dinner smells devine”

I smiled, walking over and grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and he popped the cork. “Thank you”

“What Italian dish are we having this time?” He asked, pouring the wine while I held the glasses.

“Lasagna”

“Yummy” Eren grinned, taking one glass from me and walked to the dinning room, where the plates and food was already sitting.

“How’d you know it was Italian?” I asked, following right behind him, trying not to stare at his ass in those tight jeans.

“The house smells like garlic and other herds” He took a seat. “And Italian is your favorite type of food”

I nodded, taking my own seat. “That’s right” I smiled, taking a sip from my glass.

Eren watched me for a moment before parting his perfect lips to talk. “So what’s bothering you?”

I blinked a few times, pausing my movements before going back to serving up food. “Can I get some alcohol in me first before I start talking? It’s not easy to talk about”  

Eren nodded, raising his glass. “Fine by me” We clinked are glasses before drinking some and started eating.

 

Dinner passed by in no time. We talked about everything, family and hobbies, how our days went after we parted ways a few hours ago. I told him about the TV show I was watching and how he needed to watch it and I would loan him my DVD copies of the seasons since they weren’t on Netflix.

“Is it true about all the sex and death in the show?” He asked.

I nodded, swallowing my drink before grinning at him, already feeling a bit fuzzy. “The first episode as like, five detailed sex scenes”

“Jesus”

“Jesus is not present when you watch Game of Thrones”

After we were done, he helped me clean up and we sat on the couch, glasses of whisky now in our hands. The taste was so different then wine, but not at all unwelcomed. I was halfway through my first glass when Eren spoke.

“What’s bothering you?” He asked, also a bit tipsy.

I sighed, drowning the rest of my drink. “Erwin” He grabbed the bottle and filled my glass again.

“What about him?”

I slumped against the uncomfortable hard leather couch. “Everything”

Eren turned to me, brows furrowed. “Care to elaborate?”

I stared at him for a moment before turning away, gaze down on the amber liquid in my hands. “I….I’m not...happy….” I closed my eyes, voice and hands shaking. “I’m not happy with him” I breathed in deep, chest raising, my shirt stretching against the skin. “He’s never home. I hardly see him, and when I do it’s for a few minutes and he would hardly look at me, definitely would never kiss me and heaven forbid have sex with me” The liquor in my system loosened up my tongue, the things I’ve been feeling for the past three and a half years spilling out to the one person I trust to not judge me, the one person I feel completely comfortable with. “You know-” I bitter laugh passed my lips. “-we haven’t made love in over two years” I brought my drink to my lips, tilting my head back to let the liquid burn my throat on the way down. “Do you have any idea how….heartbreaking that is? The person who promised to love and cherish you for the rest of your miserable life won’t even kiss you?” I leaned forward, placing my empty cup on the coffee table, head resting in my hands. “I just….want to feel loved”

The room was silent for what felt like forever. My heart was pounding in my chest and blood rushing in my ears. I heard Eren gulp next to me and shuffle a bit before a hand was placed on my back. I tensed just slightly, face leaving my hands, just staring at my palms as he spoke.

“Well….Erwin is stupid for hurting someone as amazing and beautiful as you” I blinked, sitting up straight to look at him properly. “You’re amazing Levi, and you deserve to feel wanted, to be happy”

I could only blink, silver eyes taking in his perfect face, his sharp features, the way his pink lips parted slightly, his cheeks flushed from alcohol, eyes dilated as he looked at me with hungry eyes. I only ever dreamed of him looking at me like that, like I’m a piece of meat, waiting, begging to be devoured. His teal irises dark with lust and want. I shivered, hand gripping his shirt and pulling slightly. My voice was a desperate whisper when I finally found my words in my drunken state. “Make me feel wanted”

His lips were on mine in seconds and I moaned, fingers threading through his hair and pulling him closer. His tongue pushed its way in and I happily accepted it, rubbing my own against his. His big hands pushed me down on to my back, his body slotting perfectly between my spread legs, hard crotch against hard crotch.

My hips bucked at the sensation and I moaned loudly into his open mouth. I loved it, I hadn’t been touched in years and now, the smallest of touches were driving me insane. Though I wasn’t sure if it was from being deprived of love for so long or if it was Eren.

He started rocking his hips against mine and I throw my head back, breaking our kiss for the first time since it was initiated and practically screamed, legs trembling as I wrapped them around him and pulling him closer.

“More, please” I panted, shaking as he kissed my neck. His teeth grazed my skin and my back arched, the slight sting of his teeth pushing into my skin in a bite made pleasure shot through me. “Eren!” His name sounded so nice coming from my mouth, and judging by the way Eren chuckled against my shoulder, he agreed.

He didn’t stop kissing me or moving his hips, his hands holding my hips down so I couldn’t buck up into him and it was driving me crazy in the best ways possible. He was teasing me and never in my life have I wanted something so much. His tongue licking up my neck, from collar bone to jaw. His hard cock rocking against mine, his fingers digging into my skin. I wanted everything, I wanted so much more.

“Eren, stop teasing me. Please, fuck me” I sobbed, feeling no shame in begging, in fact, I loved begging, loved the way it made me sound, so weak and defenseless, so submissive.

Eren growled into my ear and I nearly came at the sound. He pushed himself off of me after a kiss to my lobe. “Bedroom”

I nodded, crawling out from beneath him and stumbling my way to the stairs, grip tight on the railing as I walked up, Eren behind me. I didn’t know if my steps were wobbly from the booze or the raging boner trapped in my leggings.

I nearly tripped when a hand touched my butt. “You have such a sexy ass” Eren moaned behind me, fingers squeezing the plump flesh underneath black fabric and I had to brace my hands against the top stair. “You like that?” He asked his fingers going under the band of my panties and leggings before pulling them down my legs and to my knees. The cold air on my cock and bare ass made me shiver. His warm hands gripped both cheeks, making me moan and drop, kneeling against the step.

“Eren!” I felt something hard push against my behind and I wanted nothing more than for Eren to be just as naked as me.

His body leaned down to growl in my ear. “Bedroom”

I weakly nodded, moans streaming shamelessly from my lips as I crawled up the stairs, kicking off my bottoms. I stood and walked into my room, wasting no time on getting on my bed and grabbing the lube from the night table.

I pulled my shirt off and laid on my back, legs spread. Eren was just a few feet in front on me. His shirt and pants had been discarded somewhere and his boxers were straining and wet against his fully erect cock and I moaned at the sight, legs spreading more. “Please”

Eren groaned, walking forward and taking the lube from me, spreading the clear substance on his fingers and I relaxed, watching, panting, waiting and wanting as his fingers went to rub my entrance slightly. I gasped at the cold, wet fingers before one pushed past and my mind went blank for a second.

My head tilted back against the bed, eyes closed as he worked his finger inside me, soon a second joined. His other hand was rubbing up and down my thigh, nails racking down the milky flesh and I moaned at the pleasurable sting his blunt nails left on my skin. I wished I wasn’t drunk right now, because the alcohol had numbed most of my senses, his touch dull and warm, it wasn’t enough. I wanted to experience sex with Eren when liquor wasn’t clouding both of our thoughts.

Eren had managed to work three fingers in and he was now pulling them out. “Condom?”

“I don’t have any”

“But you have lube?” He asked, long fingers hooked under his boxers and slowly pulling them down, knowing I was watching the sensational show.

“I don’t need condoms to finger fuck myself”

Eren stopped stripping just when the base started to show and I whined softly. “Have you ever thought about me while you fuck yourself?”

“You’re the only thing I think about”

“Not even your husband?” He asked, dropping his boxers to the ground and my hips jerked when his cock sprang up against his lower abdomen.

“I don’t want him” My eyes reluctantly left his well endowed cock to meet his eyes. “I want you”

Eren smirked, hand lubing up his member. “Me?”

I nodded. “I don’t want to be Mrs. Smith anymore” My legs spread wider when he stepped closer, the wet head pressing against my hole.

“What do you want to be?” He asked, purposely teasing me before pushing past the tight ring and I gasped. “What do you want to be Levi?” He asked, actually expecting me to answer as he filled me up. “Levi” He groaned, voice barely heard over my loud moans. “Answer me”

I took me a second to clear my thoughts away from how good it was to filled again, to have a body between my legs. I blinked, I couldn’t think straight. My mind was hazy with lust, want and alcohol. I knew he said something, but I couldn’t remember what he asked or how to answer him. I could only moan, panting heavily and he wasn’t even moving yet, wasn’t even touching me.

“Levi” His voice was deep and broken and brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes, blinking up at him. He was shaking, trying to keep from moving, his lip was pulled between his teeth. “What do you want to be?”

I smiled softly. “Yours”

I could see when Eren resolve snapped and he pulled back before going back in, thrusts hard and fast as he pounded into me. I screamed, first in shock and then in pleasure, hand gripping tightly at his biceps, nails digging into the skin and my back arched, Erens name ripping my throat apart as he fucked me ruthlessly.

At this moment, I was thankful for my drunken state. The booze numbing any pain I would definitely be feeling from being fucked this hard after so long of having nothing but three fingers up there. Also take into account I’ve never been fucked before, never treated roughly, even though I’ve begged to be bent over and fucked like a bitch in heat, Erwin never did. Never went to hard or fast on me, never made me scream myself raw, never made my back arch of the bed, never made tears of want fill my eyes.

But Eren, Eren was doing all of that. He wanted to, he wanted to give me what I want, what I crave. But his movements started slowing until they came to a stop and I raised an eyebrow at him, panting and flushed.

He was shaking. “Sorry. I just...got carried away there. You told me you haven't had sex in years, I should probably be gentle with you.”

I shock my head. “No. Don’t stop” My voice was broken and rough, no doubt from moaning so loudly.

He blinked his brilliant eyes at me. “Are you sure?”

I let go of his arm to thread my fingers in his hair. “I told you to fuck me so. Fuck. Me” I emphasised the two words with a tug to his hair and he moaned, leaning down to capture my lips in his before picking up his previous pace, hard and brutal.

I was thankful for Eren’s tongue in my mouth, because my throat wouldn’t be able to handle the screams he was pulling from me but forcing down with his kisses. I wasn’t going to last long. This was everything I’ve ever wanted, almost all my sexual fantasies coming true from this one man and it was pushing me closer to the edge. Add on the fact I haven’t had a physical relationship in the past few years wasn’t helping my sensitivity.

My gut tightened, legs trembled and I came with a scream of Eren’s name. I didn’t even have time to warn him I was about to, or even turn my head to properly say his name. Words muffled by his tongue. My body went limp, my eyes closed and I was panting.

Eren’s strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. “I’m not done with you” He growled and I would have gone hard again if I could. He started moving again, thrusts much softer and slower, but he wasn’t gentle per say. He wasn’t making love to me and it was great. He was letting me rest for a bit but he didn’t stop his own pleasure. He was using my body to bring himself to orgasm and it was the sexiest thing I’ve ever experienced.

“Don’t stop” I breathed out, watching as Eren continued to fuck my hole. His hips were shaking and his moans becoming erratic. “Cum inside me” That seemed to push him over the edge and he moaned my name, hot seed spilling inside me, making me twitch and sigh at the feeling.

Eren collapsed on me, body heavy and panting. I ran my fingers over his sweaty back, kissing his damp shoulder before he pulled out, looking down at me. I smiled contentedly at him, not feeling this happy in so long.

Eren blinked before smiling back maneuvering us both so we could lay under the covers, my head resting against his arm, the other draped over me. I watched tiredly as he closed his eyes. Watched as his breathing slowed and body relax. I smiled before closing my own eyes, snuggling closer to his naked chest, basking in the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart against my ear and his breaths ghosting across my cheek.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	3. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

I woke up to the sound of heavy breathing next to me. I peeled my eyes open, blinking at the tan face of my boss sleeping next to me. I furrowed my brows, memories of last night coming back to me as I looked at Eren. 

I should feel guilty, but I didn’t, in fact, I wanted more of that, of him. I wanted to feel him touch me, kiss me, fuck me now that alcohol wasn’t in my system. I sat up, stretching my arms above my head, groaning as my back popped. My hips were aching, I felt like I had been torn in half, but I couldn’t say I hated the pain. 

Eren shuffled next to me, his arms wrapping around my hips, nose nuzzling my waist. I smiled, bringing my hand down to run my fingers through his thick strands. A smile graced his lips and his eyes slowly opened. “Good morning” I whispered, watching as his teal irises appeared.. 

Eren smiled tiredly. “Morning” He yawned, stretching out over the bed, when suddenly, he shot up into a sitting position. I watched him sit there, his back straight and stiff. “Shit” He brought his hands up to his hair, tugging at the brown locks. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, what have we done?” He whispered. 

“Eren?” He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and he slowly turned his head to face me. He looked terrified, eyes wide, body shaking, skin pale. “What’s wrong?” 

He blinked, guilty expression turning to confusion. “Everything” I could only furrow my brows in response. “Levi. We had sex last night”

I nodded. “I know, we weren’t drunk enough to forget it, and even if we were, I could have put it together, with us both being naked” 

He looked at me, bewildered. “Levi. We had sex” 

“I know” 

“You’re married” 

I suddenly understood why he was acting like this. “You didn’t seem to care last night” 

“I was drunk” 

“Not that drunk” 

“Levi” He stopped, breathing deeply, eyes closed. “We were drunk” He turned away from me, climbing out of bed and quickly pulling his boxers on. “We weren’t in control of our actions.”

“I was” I got off the bed, following him after pulling on a robe. “I was only a little tipsy, I knew what I was doing, and you had less to drink then me, so don’t tell me you didn’t know what you were doing!” I started getting angry, watching as he hurried to dress. 

“No, Levi, last night….” He looked at his feet before back at me. “Last night was a drunk mistake.”

I blinked, anger washing away as sadness replaced it. “I’m…..a mistake?” 

“No, no that’s not….” He groaned, tugging his shirt down over his body. “We were drunk” 

“We weren’t that drunk! And even if you were, your subconscious still wants me, and I want you!” 

“No Levi!” He shouted, stepping away from me. “Last night was a mistake. We will never speak of what happened again, your husband will never know, and come Monday morning, we will have forgotten all about it.” He walked down the hall, visibly shaking as he went. Eren opened up the door, before turning over his shoulder to look at me. “I want a caramel macchiato” And he was gone. Leaving me alone.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I slide down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest, hugging them as I cried. 

  
  


_ Why am I such a fuck up? _

  
  


\----------

 

**Eren’s POV.**

 

I groaned, scrubbing my face with a towel. I was dripping wet, just getting out of the shower, attempting to wash last night away, but it was pointless. No matter what, Levi wouldn’t leave my mind. His moans were playing on repeat in my ears, biceps still sore from how hard he grabbed a hold of them when I fucked him. 

I growled, eyes closed as Levi flushed face overcame my thoughts, his voice screaming my name, brows tilted up, mouth hanging open; everything.

 

“Stop” I gripped the counter tight, wanting to images to stop.

 

_ But you don’t want it to stop, in fact, you want more. You want him wrapped around you, clawing down your back, screaming and bending. Begging for you to fuck him harder _ .

 

“Stop”

 

_ No. No I won’t stop. You’re too stupid to take what you want. _

 

“He’s married”

 

_ So? _

 

“So it’s wrong”

 

_ Who the fuck cares? I know you don’t, if last night is anything to go by. _

 

“I was drunk”

 

_ We both know that’s a lie. You were a little fuzzy around the edges but you knew exactly what you were doing. You can’t lie to me, I’m you, you dumbass.  _

 

“I…”

 

_ You were using the drunk excuse to get the thing you wanted, craved for the last three years: Levi. You were hoping Levi would regret last night, tell you it was a drunk mistake, but no, he wants you, just as much as you want him, so why the fuck are you not taking him?!! _

 

“He’s married!”

 

_He’s not happy! He told you that he wasn’t happy with Erwin! But remember how he smiled when he saw you, when you pushed into him, after he orgasmed, this morning when he woke up next to you,_ _not_ _Erwin, YOU!_

 

I blinked. “I...make him….happy”

 

_ Yes you dummy! He wants to be with you! For  _ **_you_ ** _ to hold him! You love him, don’t you? _

 

“Of course”

 

_ Then you will do anything to see that smile on his face. _

 

I slowly started to nod. “I can make him happy”

 

_ That’s right! So go make him happy! Make him see what he’s been missing being married to that blonde oaf! Take him and make him yours! _

 

A evil grin started to pull on my lips. “Levi is mine”

 

————-

 

**Levi’s POV**

 

I nearly screamed in frustration when my alarm went off Monday morning. I had spent the whole weekend curled up on the bed, pillow to my face, breathing in the scent of Eren’s cologne that was wearing off. 

I cried more in the last two day then I had the past five years. The only time in my life I cried more was when my mom died.

I always screw everything up, I fuck everything up. I couldn’t keep a husband, my sister hardly talks to me, and the man I’ve been crushing on for the past three years hates me and will probably never look at me.

I won’t be able to look at him. I would probably start crying or imagining Friday night over and over and that would just make the situation worse.

I’ve been dreading this, going to work, being ten feet away from the man that made me orgasam after just a few minutes of sex. It was the best sex I’ve ever had, he was amazi-STOP IT LEVI! You can’t be thinking these things. 

 

I had gone through my daily routine of showering, make-up, clothes, breakfast, cafe and then finally Eren’s office all on autopilot.

I stood in front of the frosted glass door.  **Eren Jaeger** written in bold black letters,  **Vice-President** written below it, two fonts smaller. 

I breathed in deeply, ignoring the sting in my eyes as I opened the door, and there he was, sitting at his desk, looking more tired than normal, but no less handsome. 

He glanced over at me and I quickly averted my gaze, walking foreword to place his coffee on his desk. “Good morning, Mr. Jaeger”

He was silent and I turned, walking to my desk to turn on my computer. “Good morning Levi” 

My heart pounded in my chest at his deep voice, the way he said my name made my knees weak. Why did he have to moan it when he came inside me? I silently cursed myself as blood rushed to my lower half. I was about to sit when he spoke again.

“Levi. Come here” Lust shot through me at the command. I hated myself for reacting like this and for wearing a dress that did nothing to conceal what his voice was doing to me. “Levi” I straighten my back and turned to look at him. “Come here. I have a few questions for you” 

I nodded, grabbing my planner out of one of the drawers and walked over to him, placing the book in front of my hips. “What would you like to know, Sir?” I was expecting him to ask what he has planned today, like he usually does but he didn’t.

“Are you happy?”

I blinked, staring at him in confusion. “Sir?”

“Are you happy?” He repeated, a little slower, and more emphasis on the last word. 

I took a second to process what he was saying before I spoke. “I’m neither happy nor sad, I’m content”

He regarded me for a moment before speaking. “Don’t lie” 

I groaned internally. It was moments like these that I hated how well he could read me, like an open book. I bit my lip, looking at my feet. “I feel...lost”

“And why is that?”

I glanced up at him, gazing at him through my lashes. “You know why” 

I saw something flash in his eyes before he looked away. “Are...are you happy? With Erwin?” 

I instantly shook my head. “No” 

He nodded, still looking to the side. “And...are you….happy…..with me?” His voice was soft, quiet, almost a whisper. 

I blinked, nodding my head. “Very much so” 

I saw him gulp, his hands clenching on his lap. “And do you...want to be with me?” 

I felt my lip twitch in a smile, but it didn’t form. “I already told you I want to be yours” He turned his gaze to me, keeping his head to the side, but his eyes were watching me. “I’ve wanted to be yours since I first saw you.” 

He moved in a instant, standing up and walking over to me, his hands grabbing me and pulling me into him, one hand easily holding both my wrists, the other looping around my waist; and then he was kissing me. Strong, rough, passionate and messy, and I loved it. 

I moaned when my hips hit his desk, and he helped me to sit on it, pressing himself between my legs, the hand not holding my wrists stroking my bare thigh. He broke the kiss, much to my disdain. “Are you telling me, I could have had you for three years now?” He growled, a look of pure lust in those emerald orbs. 

I shuddered slightly. “Are you telling me you’ve wanted me for that long too?” 

He nodded, pressing his nose to my cheek to tilt my head, his lips going to my neck. “I walked into the dining room and I thought I was looking at a Goddess. You were, and still are, so beautiful. I seriously thought I died and went to heaven”

“That’s so cheesy” I chuckled, tilting my head back to give him better access. 

“I’m serious” He licked up my neck, stopping to take my ear between his lips, causing me to moan. “I was so disappointed when Erwin introduced you as his wife. I wanted you for myself, but you were already taken.” Eren’s grip tightened just slightly around my wrists. “And then the next day, you and him came to me, telling me you were my new secretary. I felt blessed and cursed all at once”

I tilted my head foreword to look at him. “How So?”

“Because I would get to look at you every single day, talk to and get to know you, but never be able to do anything, never get to know what your lips taste like, how soft they are, to hear your voice moan my name, feel your hands over my body, for you to come undone because of me, because of my touch, my mouth and tongue” 

I moaned, shaking as I laid down on his desk, spreading my legs wide, letting the dress pool around my waist as I lifted my legs up. “You can have that, now. Right now” I practically begged him, wiggling my hips, sinking my teeth into my lip.

Eren groaned, hands gripping tight on my thighs. “I want to, God do I want to” He pushed his hardened crotch against my ass. “I really want to” He groaned, forcing himself away from me. “But not here”

I whined, pouting out my bottom lip. “Why?” 

He bit his lip, eyes trained between my spread legs. “We’re at work”

“So?” 

“Someone might catch us, and you aren’t exactly quiet”

I blushed, turning my head away from him. “I can be quiet”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it” he chuckled. “I love that I can make you scream. But here isn’t the best place for that” He straightened out his tie. “Also we don’t have lube here, and I’m not going to hurt you”

I sighed, knowing he was right. I sat up, standing on my feet and fixing my dress. I glanced up at Eren and smiled. “You’ve got some lipstick on you” I reached up, wiping my thumb against his red tinted lips. 

He grinned, pulling a handkerchief out of his chest pocket, handing it to me so I could clean him off. “Does it look good?”

“Red looks good on your skin tone, but not this red, you need a maroon, a dark burgundy type of red, not this Taylor Swift red” I told him, wiping lipstick off him.

“It suits you. Makes your pearly whites stand out”

I smiled, handing him back the cloth after I was finished. “How does my lipstick look?”

“Like you’ve been making out with someone” 

I cursed, walking over to my desk and grabbing my phone and lipstick from my bag, looking through the camera while reapplying the color. “Good?” I asked, turning to him. 

He nodded before returning to his work. I doing the same.

 

\----------

 

I sighed, cuddling up on the uncomfortable couch. I was wearing a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt, and my hair and makeup were not done. I was currently watching Game of Thrones, waiting for the pizza guy to get here. 

I was relaxing after work, wrapped in a blanket, cuddling with myself, biting my lip when Jon Snow came on screen. That was one yummy male. 

The doorbell rang, stopping me from my admiring and I stood, grabbing money off the counter, walking to the door. I opened it, holding the cash out. “Keep the change-Eren?” Eren grinned. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to do what we almost did in our office” I blushed, looking at my feet. 

“Oh” 

“We don’t have to” 

“No!” I said, a little to quickly. “I-I want to, I was just going to eat, relax for a bit” 

“Can I join you?” 

I smiled, looking over his shoulder to see the pizza girl come out of the elevator. “Sure” I met her half way, giving her the money and telling her to keep the change and to have a nice day. “Come on in” I smiled, walking past Eren to put the box on the coffee table. 

“You’re ass looks nice in sweats” I blushed, looking over my shoulder at him before looking down at my attire. My eyes widened, realizing I looked like a hobo, and my makeup was off. 

“Oh, shit!” I cursed. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll go get changed into something more presentable” I started walking to the steps, but a hand around my wrist stopped me. I looked over at Eren.

“Something more presentable? Levi, you’re at home, eating pizza and watching-” He looked up at the TV, where a sex scene was playing. “Porn?” 

“Game of Thrones” 

“Oh” He blinked at the screen before turning to me. “I don’t mind what you’re wearing”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I think you look great” He looked down my body before training his gaze on my face, brow furrowing the longer he stared. “Are you wearing makeup?” I shook my head. “Really? Wow, you’re beautiful” 

My eyes widened and I turned away from him. “No I’m not” A tan hand grabbed my chin and turned me to face him.

“Yes you are. You really don’t need makeup, you look great with and without it” I blushed, biting my lip and looking down at my feet. “Levi...has anyone told you you aren’t beautiful?” 

“No...I’ve never been told I’m ugly, but when you wear makeup for so long you tend to think you need it all the time”

“Well you don’t” He leaned in closer, pushing his lips onto mine. “You’re stunning.”

I smiled, looking down at his lips, placing my hands on his cheeks, pulling him into me, kissing him deeply.

Eren grabbed my hips, pulling my body flush against his, lips hungry, tongue sweet and perfect in my mouth. I moaned, gripping his shirt and pulling him impossibly closer. Eren pushed forwards and I moved back, gasping when my back hit the wall. “Eren” 

“Fuck, I want you” Eren breathed, lips moving on my neck, tongue licking and teeth biting. 

“Take me” I moaned, back arching off the wall, whining as his hands moved up my shirt, fingers caressing the pale skin of my torso. “Eren, please” 

“Please what, Levi?” 

“Take me” I opened my eyes, giving him the sexist look I could, and judging how Eren groaned, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, I was successful. “Please” 

Eren growled, bending down, putting his shoulder onto my stomach and lifting me up over his shoulder. I chuckled, biting my lip as he carried me upstairs to my bedroom. He dropped me on the bed. I spread my legs, fluttering my eyelashes at him, wiggling my hips, fingers gripping the sheets. 

His eyes traveled over my still clothed body, his lip turning white from how hard he was biting it. “You’re so sexy” 

I whined, shifting around on the mattress. “Touch me”

“Patience Levi, we have all night” 

I pouted. “I don’t want to wait”

Eren said nothing, just crossing his arms, pulling his shirt off over his head slowly, making his muscles move and flex under olive skin. I eyed him hungrily, licking my lips as my eyes found his V-Line and happy trail. He dropped the shirt on the floor before going to his pants, slowly popping the button and pulling the zipper down. He gripped the waistband of his jeans, wiggling his hips slightly as he tugged them down. His boxers went just as slow. 

By the time he was fully undressed, I was whimpering desperately. “Please” 

Eren’s only response was to sink his fingers into the hem of my sweats and tugging them down, I responded immediately by lifting my hips and legs. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a sitting position before working my shirt off. “Your skin is so soft” He whispered, warm hands touching me all over, snaking their way into my briefs and gripping my ass cheeks. 

I gasped, throwing my head back, bucking my hip, in need of some friction. “Eren” 

He pushed me back down, wasting now time in taking my underwear off and tossing them away, before practically forcing my legs open for him. Not that I minded one bit. 

I moaned when he pushed our cocks together, those noises growing louder when Eren wrapped his hand around both of them and pumped his hand, gently rutting against me to add to the pleasure. “More” I begged, wrapping my legs around him and pulling him closer. “Please, give it to me”

“I need to prep you first” Eren said, using his free hand to grab the lube on the bedside table. I whined when he let go of me to drizzle lube onto his fingers, bringing the wet digits to my entrance and pushing on in. 

I closed my eyes, panting heavily, lifting my hips slightly so I could thrust onto his finger. “Eren, more” 

Eren breathed in deeply, inserting a second finger, twisting and scissoring them, spreading me open, preparing me for his dick. I moaned, shifting so my hands were grabbing the pillow my head was resting on, looking up at him, blinking slowly, moans escaping me with every little twist of his digits. He smirked, rubbing a third finger against my hole before wiggling it in.

I hissed, the burning sensation starting to come, the alcohol not numbing the pain this time. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. His hand was rubbing up and down my thigh, gentle and sweet.

I nodded, smiling weakly at him. “Just...it’s been awhile”

“We had sex three days ago”

“And I was drunk, everything was numb”

“Sorry” He leaned down to place a kiss on my chest, moving over to take a nipple in his lips, running his tongue over it, nails digging into my thigh, and I sighed, arching my back to push my chest closer to him, moaning when his teeth grazed the sensitive nub.

“Eren!” I yelped, tighten my hold on the pillowcase, toes curling, the shocking pleasure of him hitting my prostate sending lust straight through me. “There!” 

I could feel Eren smirking against my chest as he continued assaulting my nipples and prostate, soon turning me into a moaning, begging mess, more so than I was before. ”You ready?” He asked, pulling his fingers out to rub lubricant onto his cock.

“Yes” I grabbed the back of my knees and pulled them closer to my chest, giving Eren a perfect view of my entrance. “Please, put it in here” 

He bit his lip, angling himself before pushing in, causing me to tense up at the intuition. “Relax” Eren whispered, kissing my face as he went deeper, a pain moan falling from my lips as he did. “Are you alright?” 

I nodded, body shaking. “Y-yeah, just….just give me a second” He nodded, leaning down to kiss my neck, biting me there, knowing how much I loved that. I steadied my breathing, willing my muscles to relax, going practically limp in Eren’s arms other then my legs around his waist and my painful hard cock. “Okay, you can move” 

Eren pulled away from me, resting his weight on his hands on either side of my chest, and he pulled his hips back about half way before going back in. I sighed, a small smile on my lips as he continued moving, letting the pleasure wash over me, losing myself in the feel of Eren’s cock inside me, his pants and moans above me, his hands beside me. “Fuck” He groaned, fingers clenching the sheets under me. 

“Faster” I breathed, watching his expressions as he did what I requested. “Harder” He was so sexy. His cheeks were flushed beautifully, his eyes were closed, brows pulled together and lip pulled between his teeth. “Eren” 

He peaked his eyes open, smiling when he saw me staring at him. “You’re so beautiful, Levi” He whispered, leaning in to kiss me. “I’m never giving this up” 

I nodded, threading my fingers through his hair to keep him close. “Don’t” I panted, tears filling my eyes as emotions took over. “Don’t let me go” 

He wrapped his arms around me, his face buried in the crock of my neck, squeezing me tightly. “Never” 

His words caused more tears to fall down my face, and I was thankful his eyes were closed and pushed against my neck. I didn’t want him to see me cry, but I couldn’t help it. I already had someone let me go, to leave me. I fell in love with him and he left, made me feel worthless and unwanted. But Eren made that all go away, made me forget the pain Erwin as caused me, he would never hurt me the way Erwin had. 

My voice cracked and a came, semen covering mine and Eren’s chest. I was shaking in his arms, holding onto him tightly as if he would disappear if I let go. I couldn’t loss him. Eren’s lips moved over my neck, nails dragging red marks down my sides, thrusts not stopping and I started whining at the overstimulation. “I’m almost there” The brunet whispered, breathing heavily on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Eren’s thighs started shaking, hips stuttering, nails digging into my flesh and he came, filling me up with his cum, marking me, inside and out. 

He collapsed on me, both of us panting and limp. I never wanted to move again, never wanted to be without Eren. 

After a few minutes, he rolled off me, staring up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. “That was great” I nodded, cuddling into his side, holding him tightly. “What’s wrong?” He asked, wrapping me in his arms. 

“Don’t go” My voice cracked at the end and and let the tears fall, burying my face in Eren’s chest. “Please”

Eren sighed, rubbing his hands over my back. “I won’t leave, ever. You’re mine now” He placed a kiss on my head. “I won’t make the same mistake Erwin did and let someone as beautiful and perfect as you go” He pulled me closer. “You’re. Mine” 

I smiled, nuzzling his chest. I closed my eyes and feel asleep to the sound of Eren’s heart beat.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me motivated, so if you want faster updates, shower me with comments, I love them.  
> And a show of hands, who loves possessive Eren? 
> 
> My tumblr is: myloveofchocolate-ereri  
> so go follow me, message me, send me fanart *Wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 7 pages and like 5 of them is smut.

Again I woke up to the sound of heavy breathing and an alarm that wasn’t mine. I opened my eyes, hiding a yawn behind my hand and looked over to Eren, who was groaning and turning off his alarm. 

I watched as he rolled over towards me, smiling softly. “Sorry if that woke you” He whispered, voice groggy. I just shrugged. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just...last time we woke up next to each other, you left me”

Eren stayed silent, just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, his lips pressing light kisses onto my face. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

I smiled, placing my hands on his face before pressing a firm, closed mouth kiss to his lips. “Don’t leave” 

“I won’t” He whispered, pulling me into another kiss. I almost complained when he pushed his tongue between my lips, but I couldn't bring myself to push him away. In fact, I pulled him closer, wrapping a leg around him and pushing myself closer.

He put a hand on my thigh, rubbing his fingers against the skin, making me moan. He grabbed my shoulder and laid me on my back, climbing between my legs and pushing his hardening cock against my own. 

As much as I didn’t want to, I turned my head away from his lips, but he immediately went to kissing my neck. “E-eren, you’ll be late for work” 

“I don’t care” He groaned, licking my ear. “I want you. Now” The way he growled out those words made my legs spread. 

“Eren...you’ll get in trouble” 

“By who? I’m the VP, and you’re my employee” Eren sat up on his hands, looking down at me. “Do you want me to stop?” 

I blinked, eyes traveling down his naked torso to his hard cock and I shivered. “No” 

He smirked, leaning down to kiss me again, grinding down on me. I gasped, fingers tangled into his hair and pulling. The groan that action pulled from Eren sent goosebumps all over my body. 

Eren pulled away from my lips to kiss down my body, giving extra attention to my nipples, licking and biting them. “You’re too sexy” Eren growled, making his way farther down my body, stopping to graze his teeth against my hip bones. 

Eren grabbed my legs and lifted them up towards me and I took a hold of them, watching as Eren moved down to lick my entrance. 

“AHhh!” My body jerked, nails digging into my thighs as he continued licking me. I felt his tongue push past the tight ring of my hole, and I nearly screamed. “Ahh-nng” I bit my lip, body trembling and flushed. “Er-en” I let go of my legs to grab his thick hair and pull him closer, head thrown back as his tongue moved in circles inside me. “Eren!!” 

Much to my disappointment, he pulled back. I whined, opening my eyes to look at him and my cock jumped at the sight. Eren’s face was flushed, pupils wide and dark with want, and he was running his red tongue over his swollen and wet lips. I shuddered as he closed in, pressing a kiss to my nose. “You taste amazing” I whimpered, a gasp right behind it when he pushed two fingers into me.  _ When did he get the lube?  _

I mewled, thrusting down on his fingers: My own digits gripping tight at the pillow beneath my head. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips together to try and muffle some screams. My back was arching off the bed and I was wiggling my hips on his fingers. “MmNNM” My moans were loud, even when I was doing my best to muffle them, but Eren was just too good, he was too sexy. 

“Fuck” Eren whispered above me and I opened my eyes. He was watching me, pure lust and want in his face as he grinding against my thigh, fingers still working around inside me. “I’m never giving this up” He leaned down, kissing me and he pulled his fingers out. He shuffled around, putting lube on his dick before he pulled away from me, pushing our foreheads together and lining himself up. “I’m never giving you up” And he pushed in.

My body tensed, my mouth open in a silent scream, nails digging into Eren’s shoulder and my legs wrapped around his waist. I breathed in deeply, the exhale coming in a shaking moan. “Move” I breathed, blinking up at Eren. The brunet sighed, leaning in to press a loving kiss to my lips. My grip on him tightened when he pulled out and I gasped when he pushed into me. “Eren” 

The taller moaned into my ear, slowly pulling out almost all the way before going slamming back in. It was the perfect mix of rough and gentle. I cried out in pleasure everytime he moved. I loved this, all of it. I loved having him inside me, I loved feeling him thrust, I loved his weight above me and his moans in my ear. I loved the way he moaned my name after every few thrusts. I loved the way he kissed my neck and his nails dug into my hip and thigh. I loved the way he grunted when he rammed himself in deeper, the way his thighs shook and muscles tensed when a particular thrust felt better then the others. But most of all, I loved what he said.

“You’re so beautiful, Levi” He breathed, moaning and panting into my neck. “You’re mine” I nodded, shivering and bending in his hold. 

“Y-yes, I’m yours” I moaned loudly, arching my back off the bed when he hit my prostate, one of his big tan hands sliding under me to keep my back off the bed.. “AHhhh!! I’m all yours, all of me is yours!” My moans got stuck in my throat and my nails scratched down his shoulder and to his elbows, digging them into his flesh there. “Right there, Eren! D-don’t stop! Don’t stop!” 

I barely registered he had picked up his pace, thrusts now fast and rough, his teeth nipping at my collar bones, hand gripping my ivory skin so hard the flesh was turning pink. “I don’t want to stop. I never want this to end” He growled, hips stuttering. The heat in my belly grew, and I gasped, head thrown back as I waited for my orgasm to wash over me. 

 

But it didn’t.

 

Eren stopped moving his hips at the same time he grabbed the base of my cock and squeezed, preventing me from releasing. I whined, lost in pleasure as I desperately tried to thrust into his hand, I was on the edge of ecstasy, just one push and I would fall into bliss. But he kept a firm hold on my hips to keep me still.

I whimpered, opening my eyes to stare at him through my lashes. “W-why you’d st-sto-op?” 

“I told you” he groaned, obviously stopping himself on the edge of pleasure too. “I don’t want this to end”

I whined, pouting out my bottom lip and shook my hips. “But I need it”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum, just not now”

I pinched my eyes shut, fingers twitching against Eren’s arms. “Move”

“You need to calm down first”

“I want to cum Eren” 

“No” Eren warned, leaning down to nip my lip, sucking on the pink flesh. Eren started stroking his thumb over my cock, sending jolts of pleasure and pain through me. It felt great for him to touch me, but I was still so close and I wasn’t able to cum. “Not yet”

“Eren!” I groaned. “Please!” 

Eren licked my neck and started moving his hips again, making me scream. “You really want to cum?” I nodded, frantically moving my hips into his thrusts. “Then tell me who you belong to”

“You!” I moaned, blinking up at him, tears clinging to my lashes. “I belong to you, Eren” I licked my lips. “Please Eren! Let me cu-um!” 

Eren growled above me, thrusting hard and his hand loosened up from my dick and started pumping. I threw my head back, screaming. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” My body started twitching and bending involuntarily as my orgasm approached again. “Eren!!” I screamed, back bending into a perfect  **U** as I came all over myself. With my mind still clouded from the orgasm, I hardly registered Eren pulling me closer to him and him biting into my neck, slamming himself into me as he came. 

We laid there for a few moments, panting and sweating. My brain slowly started working again once I noticed an annoying beeping noise in my ears. “What the hell is that?” I grumbled, looking over towards the noise, realizing it was my alarm to wake up.

I groaned and hit the snooze. Eren nuzzled into me closer, kissing my neck lightly. “I don’t want to go” Eren whined, forcing himself off of me, pulling out and standing on his feet. “I need to shower”

“I’ll join you” My voice was rough as I stood up, leading him into the bathroom where we hopped into the shower to clean cum and sweat off of us. I was just finished rinsing the body wash off my skin when I felt arms wrap around me and something hard push against my ass. “Seriously?” I groaned, head falling against Eren’s shoulder as he started grinding against me.

“I can’t help it, you’re so sexy, I feel like a teenager again” Eren mouthed at my shoulder. “I need to make up for the three years I’ve missed out on this” His tongue licked up my neck, lapping up the water there. “Do you want me to stop, because I will” 

I sighed, leaning forward to place my palms against the cold tiles and pushed my ass back. “Just hurry, you’re already late, and I will be too” Eren stayed silent as he pushed his way past my entrance. I was still prepped, not even having a 15 minute break in between sessions, but I wasn’t complaining, it was nice to be wanted. 

Eren made me cum quickly and he followed soon after, then we both got dressed and headed to work, he drove and I walked, getting coffee before heading to Smith INC.

I walked into the office, and Eren was at his desk, typing at his computer. He looked up at me and smiled. “Good morning Levi” 

“Good morning Mr. Jaeger” I placed his coffee on his desk before going to mine. 

“You have a limp, are you alright?” I could hear the smug smirk in his voice and I rolled my eyes. 

“Just had some fun” I sat at my computer and started working. 

\-------------

I had finished up for the day and walked around Eren’s desk to place my hands on his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cheek lightly. “Are you coming over tonight?”

Eren didn’t answer right away, writing out an email and sending it before finally speaking. “I can’t, I have too much to do today” I blinked, straightening my back.

“Oh” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you” My breath hitched at his words, my eyes stinging with tears. That was what Erwin always said. 

“I-it’s no trouble” I swallowed the lump in my throat, walking over to grab my bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Jaeger” And I walked out, not wanting to show Eren my wet eyes. I managed to make it onto the streets before I let a tear slip, trailing down my cheek and off my chin. 

Erwin started out like that, saying he’d be home late because of work, having to cancel plans last minute and promised to make it up to me the next day, but he never did, it just got to the point that I wasn’t surprised when he said he was busy, when he didn’t come home for our anniversary for two years. 

Eren was just like him, a workaholic that only cared about money and not anything else, they didn’t care about me. 

I found myself in front of my apartment building and walked in. I waved slightly to the door man and started walking to the elevator, but I heard someone yelling my name. At first, I hoped it was Eren, but he never called me Mr. Smith, and that wasn’t Eren’s honey like voice. I sighed, turning on my heels to see the door man, Connie, running up to me, waving his hand as if to grab my attention faster. He caught up to me, finally putting his hand down. 

“What is it?” I asked, not wanting to seem rude, but I didn’t want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to cry. 

“There’s a package for you at the front desk. I was going to bring it up to your penthouse but you showed up quicker then I thought” 

I raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him. “Lead the way” He grinned, turning around and walking back towards the front, I followed close behind him, my high heels clicking on the tile loudly. 

“Here you go” Connie picked up a crystal vase filled with orange and white lilies. 

I blinked, stunned. “Th-those are for me?” 

“Says right here” He pointed at the card, it had Levi Ackerman written on it. “Ackerman is your previous surname, no?”

“Y-yes it is” I took the bouquet from him, saying a quick thank you before going to the elevator. I refrained from reading the card until after I got to my apartment. Once inside I placed the vase on the coffee table and plucked out the lavender colored card and opened it. 

 

**Levi, I’m sorry I can’t come over tonight, I just want you to know how much I care about you. I will talk to you later ~Eren.**

 

I blinked before re-reading the note, eyes skimming over the words written in Eren’s hand writing, wondering when he had the time to do this. There was no way he could have gotten a bouquet of flowers, a handwritten note and have it delivered in the twenty minutes it takes me to walk home.

Did he do this earlier? He did know he wouldn’t get to see me tonight, so perhaps he prepared? I sat on the couch, looking at the flowers with a smile. Erwin hasn’t gotten me flowers since our honeymoon, and it was always roses. Not that I didn’t appreciate the gesture, I just wished he would remember that my favorite flower was a lily, to be specific, an orange lily. But Eren knew that, I think I told him around when we first met, and his was Bird of Paradise.      

The man I had been seeing for two days knew me better then the man I’ve been married too for five years almost. 

I pulled my phone from my purse sending Eren a quick text.

 

**L: thank you for the flowers**

 

I wasn’t expecting a reply, being so used to Erwin leaving me on read that the sound of my phone dinging a minute later startled me. 

 

**E: you’re welcome. I feel bad I can’t see you until tomorrow, so I wanted to make sure you knew that. You left in a hurry when I told you I couldn’t come over and I was worried.**

 

**L: how did you get that so fast?**

 

**E: I ordered them when you went to get us lunch.**

 

I smiled, my cheeks growing hot and pink.

 

**L: thank you**

 

I sighed contently, looking down at the note on the table. I furrowed my brows. 

 

**L: why did you use Ackerman and not Smith?**

 

**E: does that bother you? I can put Jaeger down next time**

 

My eyes widened at his message.

 

**E: you said this morning that you were mine, so why would I want to call you the name someone else gave you?**

 

**E: you’re mine now Levi, and I’m not sharing you, even if it is just your last name.**

 

I felt lust wash over me at his possessiveness. 

 

**L: I need you**

 

**E: pardon?**

 

**L: I need you inside me**

 

**E: show me.**

 

**E: show me how desperate you are for my cock**

 

I whined, quickly stripping myself and spread my legs for the camera, taking a picture and sending it to Eren

 

**E: Holy shit Levi**

 

I took three of my fingers and stuffed them into my mouth, running my tongue over the digits, letting drool drip down my chin, soaking my fingers and I took another picture of me, sending it to my boss. 

 

**E: it should be illegal to be that fucking sexy**

 

I took my soaked fingers at started teasing my hole, taking another photo. I waited for a reply as I ran my fingers in circles around my entrance. I nearly jumped off the couch when my phone started ringing and I was stunned and excited to see Eren’s name on the screen. I quickly answered, voice breathy a desperate in my greeting.

_ “You realize I was in a meeting and had to excuse myself to the bathroom so I didn’t jizz in my pants in front of my colleagues?” _

“I was not aware of that, Mr. Jaeger”

Eren groaned on the other end. “ _ I hate being called that, but you make me love it” _

“Mr. Jaeger” I moaned, pushing a finger inside me. 

_ “Are you fingering yourself?” _

“Yes, I’m fingering myself while thinking about your dick” 

I heard him moan and some shuffling around. _ “I haven’t jerked off in a bathroom stall since I was 16”  _

“How does it feel?”

_ “Not nearly as good as your ass, baby”  _

I moaned, whimpering as I tilted my head back. “I know, my fingers aren’t big enough” I whined, having working up to three fingers and was now pressing in my fourth. 

Eren groaned.  _ “You’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you?”  _

“Only for you” 

_ “That’s right, you’re mine aren’t you Levi” _

“Yes” I threw my head back, pressing my fingers into my prostate now that I’ve found it. “Eren!” 

_ “How many fingers?” _

“F-four” 

_ “Damn baby, you’re so good”  _ Eren panted.  _ “Come to work prepped, I’m fucking you over my desk”  _

I moand, throwing my head back. “Y-yes! Yes, fuck me like a bitch!” 

_ “That’s right baby, you’re my little slutty bitch”  _

I moaned, I loved the degrading, I loved being put down and praised at the same time, I loved being told how good I am, how pretty I am, but I also love being called a bitch or a slut, I loved feeling inferior. “Yes! I’m your everything Eren!” 

If I wasn’t so out of it, I would have heard Eren say “you are my everything” but I happened to hit my prostate at that moment and I screamed, drowning out his voice. 

“I need you Eren!”

_ “Fuck Levi” _ Eren moaned, his breathing becoming frantic.

“I need your fat cock inside me!” 

_ “Leave the door unlocked”  _

“Huh?” I furrowed my brows, wondering if I heard him right. What door? What the hell did that have to do with fucking?

_ “I am coming over tonight and I’m fucking you until you can’t walk tomorrow”  _

I gasped, so lost in Eren’s words that I hadn’t even realized how close I was until I came, screaming Eren’s name as I did. 

I painted heavily, hearing Eren’s one muffled moans coming from the speaker of the phone. I blinked tiredly, sweaty skin sticking to my phone screen. I heard Eren panting after sometime of basically nothing from him _. “Jesus Christ”_ He moaned.

“D-did you cum?” I asked.

_ “Yeah, I did”  _

“I didn’t hear you”

_“I was biting my lip, now it’s bleeding”_ I heard a toilet flush, probably Eren flushing cum covered tissues. _“Shit”_

“Is it bad?”

_ “No, it’s fine” _

I listened to him shuffle around while I got some Kleenex from the box on the bookcase and cleaned myself up before getting dressed. “Are you really coming over tonight?”

_“Yes”_ Eren cleared his throat. _“Unless you don’t want me too”_

“I do, I just don’t think my body can handle anymore”

_ “Three times in one day. Damn, where were you when I was a teenager?”  _

I chuckled. “I’ll leave the door unlocked”

_ “Goodbye Levi” _

“Goodbye Eren”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	5. Invite

I groaned, peaking an eye open to glare at my phone currently going off, telling me it’s time to wake up. I reach over and hit snooze, rolling around in the light hold Eren as around me. 

I bury my face in his hair, breathing in his scent. It was a mix of sandalwood, pine and a hint of cinnamon. It was uniquely Eren and I loved it. 

I pulled the sleeping man closer to my chest, running my fingers through brown locks. His hand that was lazily draped across my torso started gently caressing my back. “You sound like you’re purring” Eren’s voice was rough and groggy and oh so sexy. I look down at him to see his ocean colored eyes blinking tiredly at me.

“Because I’m happy” I whispered, pushing his bangs away from his face. “You make me happy”

Eren grinned, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to me. “You make  **me** happy” He wrapped both arms around me to hug me tight. “I love waking up next to you”

I hummed in agreement, lightly scratching his nape, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “Ticklish?”

“Sensitive” He growled, eyes predatory when he looked at me. “So unless you want me to jump your bones, you should stop” I slowly moved my hand from his neck back to his hair. 

“We need to get ready for work” 

“No we don’t” He yawned, snuggling closer to me. “I stayed later then I needed to get my work done for today, so I don't have to go in today, and naturally, my secretary also has today off as well”  

I blinked. “So we don’t work today?” He shook his head. “How late did you stay?”

“I got here just before 4 A.M.”

“Oh my god, you must be exhausted, go back to sleep” I kissed his head. He chuckled, pulling me closer and seconds later, he was asleep.

I started thinking about what I should do with my day off. I had to go to the store, I’m almost out of laundry detergent and windex. Food was a must as well. That lead me to think about what to make Eren for breakfast. 

He likes coffee, which I don’t drink so I don’t have any. Erwin drinks coffee so we have a maker, but he’s never home and I am a dedicated tea drinker, so we had no coffee grounds anywhere. 

“I could make french toast” I mumbled to myself. “And orange juice” I nodded, looking down at Eren’s sleeping face.  I kissed his nose before climbing out of bed, pulling on a oversized t-shirt and headed down stairs to the kitchen. 

 

Soon enough, the penthouse filled with the smell of food, which apparently woke Eren up, because he came santering in to the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers and his normal messy hair so much worse.

“You can sleep longer”

“But it smells like heaven” He grinned, taking a seat at the table and I served him before joining him. “I never get this stuff for breakfast”

“Don’t tell me all you eat is ramen noodles”

“No. I can cook, just not this well” He said before shoving a forkful of toast into his mouth. “God, this is good” I grinned, watching as he ate. “By the way, you look sexy as hell”

I furrowed my brows and looking down at my outfit. “How?”

“That shirt doesn’t even cover your ass all the way, and you have the most gorgeous bubble butt I’ve ever seen” He bit his lip, eyes moving down to my bare thighs. “And you look so good in a pencil skirt” 

I felt myself blush, smiling softly at the table. “Thank you”

“I want to eat you up” 

“The best always come last” I smirked, pointing my fork at his plate. “Eat”

He smiled, going back to his good. “What are we doing today?”

“I need to go to the store. Normally I go on the weekends but now I don’t have to worry about all the people. Oh! And the local market is having a sell on all the cleaning supplies, I’m going to stock up on Windex and Clorox-“ I blinked, quickly looking down at my lap. “I-I’m Sorry. You don’t care about any of that stuff” I shuffled uncomfortably in my chair, waiting for Eren to start downgrading me for talking about something so stupid.

“No, you can keep talking. I want to hear” I looked up at him, stunned. “What?”

“Y-you aren’t mad?”

He furrowed his brow in confession. “Why would I be mad? You’re cute when your eyes light up like that”

I averted my gaze back to the table. “E-Erwin always told me not to talk about something so boring and stupid” I noticed Eren’s hand clench around his fork. 

“I like hearing you talk, yeah sure, it’s not the most common thing for people to enjoy, but that doesn’t make it stupid just because I don’t enjoy cleaning” I smiled softly at him. “I love that you love to clean, it makes you Levi, and I love that”

I blinked. “Thank you: for understanding and being so kind about it” 

He nodded with a smile, reaching over to grab my hand. “Don’t ever be ashamed for being you”

I smiled before gesturing to his plate. “Are you done?” He nodded, taking one last bite before handing me the plate. I took both out dishes to the sink to rinse and put in the dishwasher. 

I could feel Eren staring at me, and when I peered over my shoulder, he was shamelessly staring at my ass. “My eyes are up here” 

He slowly trailed his eyes up my body before locking his gemstones he calls eyes with my own dull ones. “Well you weren’t looking at me, and it would be a shame for something so perfect to not be stared at” Eren bit the corner of his lip, eyes back on my plump butt. “How the hell do you get a butt like that?”

“I do yoga”

I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. “So you’re flexible?”

I threw him a smirk and a wink. “Very” 

He whistled, walking closer to me so he could wrap his arms around my waist. One hand grabbed the back of the shirt and pulled it up to bunch up above to curve of my butt, his fingers lightly touching the mounds of flesh. 

Eren breathed heavily in my ear before taking the piece of cartilage in his teeth, sending lust through me. “You’re not wearing any underwear. Naughty boy” he growled, making me shiver. The hand that was fondling my ass left and I almost complained, but the retort was muffled by a surprised gasp when the hand came back, harsh. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud against the tile room, echoing off the walls. I pulled my lip between my teeth, feeling my right ass cheek burning slightly from the spank. His hand was now gently rubbing the red skin and I pushed back onto his palm. He retracted his hand before returning it, hitting me again, and this time, I moaned; closing my eyes and arching my back. Hands gripping the counter as I pushed my bottom closer to him. “Eren” 

He grabbed my hips and turned me around. I was surprised at how fluidly he moved to pick me up and place me on the counter. 

My eyes widened when he moved to suck on my neck, and his hand went to stroke my half hard cock. 

I wanted to lose myself in the feel of Eren’s hands and lips, just like before, but I can’t help but think about my bare ass on my kitchen counters, where I prep food. 

I pushed his shoulders slightly but he only took that as me pushing him down, and before I knew it, his mouth was around my cock, swirling his tongue around the head and making any protest on my tongue disappear and be replaced by a wanton moan. My hands went to his hair, watching as he sunk deeper, taking me in until I could feel my cock hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around it. 

I bucked my hips, head thrown back and I tugged his head closer. I was stunned at how well he was taking me, how far I was shoved down his throat and not a single gag. He was drooling and moaning around my member, the vibrations of his sounds sending electricity up my body, making my fingers and toes curl. 

“Eren!!” 

He had a strong hold on my hips, keeping me still so I wouldn’t thrust into his mouth. I couldn’t go any farther anyway, his nose was buried into the place where my pubes should be if I didn’t wax regularly. 

“Oh Eren!” 

In the back of my mind, I was screaming at myself for rubbing my ass all over the granite countertops, but Eren’s skillful tongue took over my mind, clouding it on nothing but pleasure and him. 

“I-I’m gonna-!” I was expecting him to pull off and finish me with his hand-that’s what Erwin does-but he just relaxed his jaw and let his tongue push me over. I grabbed his hair, heels of my feet digging into his back and I screamed, spilling my seed down Eren’s throat. 

I could feel him swallow around me, drinking up all my semen. I trembled when he pulled away and stood. My eyes traced down to his hard cock he had pulled from his boxers at some point, the article of clothing down around his ankles. 

My whole body shook as I got to my feet, with Eren’s help. To the brunette surprise, I dropped to my knees and took his dick in my hands, stoking a few times. I smirked at the strangled moan I pulled from the man, before taking his cock in my mouth, going down as far as I could. Eren was long and thick. He was the perfect size for me and I could almost fit him in all the way. 

I wasn’t as skilled as Eren, I had a gag reflex, but it wasn’t overly sensitive. I moaned happily when his fingers threaded into my hair. I blinked open my eyes to see him looking down at me, eyes dark with desire. 

I grabbed his hips and started to use them to pull his cock out. I pulled him closer to push it in again. All the while looking at him. 

“Levi” he groaned, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes when I hollow my cheeks to suck. 

I pulled off him, pride growing at the needy whine Eren gave me. “Fuck my face, Eren” 

“What?”

“Fuck my face” I said again, leaning in to take his cock in my mouth and let my jaw go slack. I glanced up at him through my lashes, moaning slightly to get him going. 

Eren grabbed the back of my head and started thrusting, slow at first, but soon he started going hard, slamming his cock down my throat. I gagged a few times, which seemed to please him because he kept doing it. Shoving his dick so far I choked on it. Not that I was complaining, I was thoroughly enjoying the rough treatment. 

Saliva was dripping down my chin and onto the floor and my thighs. My eyes were watering and legs becoming sore from sitting on the floor for so long. “I-I’m close, so close” Eren grunted, movements growing faster and faster. His cock was throbbing heavily on my tongue and I brace myself my pushing the tip of my tongue to the roof of my mouth, protecting the back of my throat as he came, hot seed shooting out in spurts. 

I moaned, letting him give me every last drop. I pulled off him, mouth still filled with release. It was resting on and under my tongue. I tried to swallow, I really did, but the thought made me gag. I stood up and spit the cum into the sink. I turned on the faucet and rinsed my mouth out. 

Once the taste was mostly gone, I looked at my feet. “I-I’m sorry. It’s not that you taste bad or anything it’s just…” my voice was rough and scratchy as I tried to explain it, but I honestly don’t know what it was

“It’s alright. Swallowing ain’t for everyone” Eren places his hands in my shoulder, kissing my cheek. “It’s really salty and it’s an odd consistency so I can’t blame you. It took me forever to be able to swallow”

I nodded, still looking at my feet. “How many people have you done that with?”

“Blow jobs or sex?”

“Both”

Eren thought for a moment. “I got my first blowjob when I was 15 by a girl in the locker rooms. A few other at parties and what not. I didn’t lose my virginity until I was 18 though, to a douchebag ex” he kissed down my neck. “I dated one other person after him, and she was a bitch, so it didn’t last long.” He kissed my cheek. “I had a few one night stands and then you” he turned me around in his arms so he could kiss me deeply. “So four people other than you” he ran his tan fingers through my hair. “What about you?”

“I got a handjob when I was 11. I didn’t know what was going on, it wasn’t consensual. Some old pervert in my apartment complex taking advantage of me.” I shrugged. I didn’t like the story, or that it had happened, but I wasn’t going to let it ruin my life, I wasn’t raped or anything. Not that being molested isn’t a big deal, it’s just not anything for me to be traumatized by it. 

“You were molested?”

I nodded. “Yeah. But it’s whatever, I’m over it, there nothing I can do about it so why should I dwell on the past” 

He blinked. “You’re pretty calm about this” 

I shrugged. “It happened a long time ago, I hardly even remember it” I smiled. “Anyway, I lost my virginity at 15 to Erwin, and now I’m with you”

“And you’re mine” I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Yes I am” I stood on my toes to kiss him “But now I have to sanitize the counter”

Eren grinned “Sorry about that”

“No you’re not” he shrugged, still smiling. “Go take a shower while I’ll clean up” he nodded, pressing a kiss to my cheek before going upstairs. 

I cleaned the counter, dishes and I was just about to start on mopping the floor when someone knocked on the front door. I groaned, padding over and unlocking the door, mouth open to tell the person to leave, but the words caught in my throat at who I saw. “Mikasa?”

My sister smiled at me “Long time no see little bro” She gestured to Annie, who was standing next to her “Can we come in?”

I smiled, completely forgetting about my other company and the fact I was in nothing but a shirt and pulled my sister into a hug. “I’ve missed you. Of course you can come in” I stepped aside and let the girls in. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch while I took the chair. “As happy as I am to see you guys, why are you here?”

“Is Erwin here? We would like to tell him the good news as well” Mikasa said, her smile never leaving. 

“No he not, he on a business trip for the month”

“Oh” Mikasa smile fell “When did he leave?” 

“The first” 

She blinked. “That was almost a week ago”

“Yeah”

“That hickey looks brand new” My eyes widened, hand going up to cover the huge blemish Eren gave me this morning. 

“Uh”

“And there’s someone showering upstairs” Annie pointed her finger up, and you could indeed hear the shower running. 

“Fuck” I groaned.

“Levi” Mikasa gave me that look of hers. “What’s going on”

I averted my eyes, knowing better than to lie, she already knew and she could read me better than Eren could. “I’m having an affair” 

Mikasa and Annie just stared at me, but I kept my gaze to the floor. “You’re cheating on Erwin?” Mikasa asked. I nodded. “Why?” 

“I….I’m not happy with him”

“Then get a divorce”

“I want to, I’ve wanted too for the past two years but he’s never home long enough for me to talk to him about this. He always gets out of talks by saying he’s too busy to think about anything but work, he’s done that since he got the damn job.” I shook my head, blinking away tears. “Eren could move in and he would never know” 

“Eren? As in Eren Jaeger, as in your boss” I sighed, rubbing my temples as I nodded. Mikasa was silent for a moment. “I thought you loved Erwin”

“I did. He was the man of my dreams, I wanted to spend my whole life with him, but he changed. Work became more important than me, more important than my happiness”

“Does Eren make you happy?”

I finally looked at her, holding eye contact as I nodded. “More than I have been for the past five years” 

Mikasa’s dark eyes switched between my own, searching for a lie maybe. After a minute she closed her eyes with a sigh. “Well, I still think you should end things with Erwin as soon as possible, but I know you, and I love you, and I trust you to make the right decisions” She opened her eyes again. “If Eren makes you happy then I’m not the one to take him from you” 

I smiled, small but genuine. “Thank you. I will deal with Erwin once he gets back, figure it out” She nodded. “So...why are you guys here?”

“Oh” Annie dug around in her purse before handing me a gold envelope. It had my name written in black calligraphy. I opened the letter before pulling out a postcard of five pictures of Mikasa and Annie, the one in the middle was of two engagement rings. 

I felt my eyes well up with tears when I read the wedding announcement. “You’re engaged?” 

Annie and Mikasa nodded, both smiling wide. I stood up, wrapping my arms around them both. “Congratulations” 

“I was hoping Erwin would get to make it, but it’s only in a few weeks and with what’s going on with you two, it might be awkward”  Mikasa mumbled into my chest. 

“You’re more than welcome to bring Eren though, as your plus one” 

I smiled, letting them go before sitting down again. “Why so soon?” I asked, reading that the date was two weeks from Saturday.

Annie smiled lovingly at Mikasa. “We’ve been together for years, we don’t want to wait any longer” 

“We’re only inviting close friends and family, people that would definitely come” 

“Who’s the bride’s maids?” 

“Mine’s Sasha. You don’t know her, we work together and she’s a really good friend.” Mikasa smiled.

“And mine’s Hitch” 

“I’m so happy for you two” I stood up and hugged them both. 

“Thank you.” Mikasa stood. “It was nice seeing you again, but we need to get going” Annie nodded, following her to the door, myself right behind them. 

“Be safe” I hugged them again. “Hey sis” Mikasa turned towards me. “We need to hang out again soon, catch up after all this time” 

She nodded. “I’d like that. Then you can tell me all about that boy toy of yours” She winked before she and Annie walked away. 

I sighed, scratching the back of my head. “Was that your sister?” Eren’s voice behind me suddenly caused me to jump. “Sorry” 

“N-No it’s fine” I shook my head and looked at him, hair still wet from the shower. “And yeah, it was” 

“I heard talking so I waited upstairs” He smiled. “What did she want?” 

“She’s getting married” I showed him the invitation and he read it. “They said it was, uh, okay if you came along, with me, as my plus one, you know, if you want too” I shuffled my feet, never being good at the whole ‘asking someone on a date’ thing. Was this even considered a date?  

“I would love to go” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to meet your sister for a long time, you always speak so highly of her” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I would like to spend more time with you”

I felt myself blushing as I stood on my toes and kissed him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Mikasa after so long! Yay!.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Annie and Mikasa get married, there is some cute EReri moments, and some Levi and Mikasa sibling love happening. I hope you enjoy

I was currently sitting at a table, waiting for Mikasa to show up for lunch. I was sipping on my wine, looking around the homey atmosphere of the small Italian restaurant. 

I was a few minutes early so when she took a bit to show up, I wasn’t surprised. She walked in and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. 

“Good to see you bro” She let me go and sat across from me. 

“Hey, glad you made it”

“Of course I made it. I miss you”

“I miss you too” I smiled. She smiled back, pouring some wine into her glass. “You’re getting married in a few days”

“I know” Her smiled grew, looking like the definition of happiness. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Kind of. I’m scared I’m going to trip over my dress, but I’m happy”  

“I’m so excited for you”

Mikasa looked at me, smiled never fading. The waitress showed up and we both ordered. When she was gone, Mikasa spoke. “Hey, Levi”

“Yeah?” 

“Would you…..would you walk me down the aisle?”

I blinked at her, filling my eyes sting with tears. “Mikasa, I would be honored” 

“Good” Mikasa took a sip. “Are you going to wear a dress?”

I shrugged. The waitress put my soup and Mikasa salad down on the table. “I don’t know what I’ll wear. I don’t own a suit other then the one I got married in. So I’ll probably wear a dress” I swirl my spoon in the broth. “What are your colors?”

“Red and grey” 

“I have a red dress that would look good”

Mikasa nodded, munching on her lettuce. “So, tell me about this boy toy of yours”

I chucked. “Eren is amazing. He makes me happy and like I’m worth something. He lets me talk about things I want, he makes time for me. Erwin….he always hated when I would talk about cleaning and was always so busy for me”

“So you’re really ending things with Erwin?”

I nodded. “I haven’t been happy for years”

“So why didn’t you get a divorce earlier?”

“Well, it’s not easy to tell the person you promised to love your whole life that you don’t want to be with them” I sighed. “And also….I know he would fire me from my job and then...I would never see Eren again”

“So...you stayed in a relationship you didn’t want to be in any more just so you could look at a hottie everyday?”

“It sounds really shitty when you put it like that, but yes that’s why” I bit my lip. “It’s not the only thing, but yes it’s the biggest”

“What else?”

“I would have to move out, I would get fired and have to get a new job, and I’m a highschool dropout that no one would want to hire” 

“So you also stayed for his money?”

“You’re making me sound like a horrible person”

“That’s not my intentions” 

“I really care about Eren, and I do care about Erwin, I just don’t love him anymore”

Mikasa nodded. “I just want to to be happy, and if that’s with Eren, then so be it” She smiled. “I can’t wait to see him in a few days”

“Is it really okay if he comes?”

“Of course. I want to meet him” 

We continued to talk and eat the rest of our lunch. We said our goodbyes after we are done. I made my way to Eren’s apartment. It wasn’t a penthouse, but it was a nice two bedroom place.

Eren was sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. “Hey” He glanced over at me with a smile. I sat next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. “How was lunch?”

“It was good” I leaned my head on his shoulder, watching him work. “The colors are red and grey”

He nodded. “What are you wearing?”

“I have a dress that would look nice.” I picked at my nails. “I would like to wear a suit, but I don’t have one, and I don’t have enough money to buy one”

“Erwin has plenty”

“I would feel bad about spending his money when I’m divorcing him” 

“You could rent one”

“I am not renting a tux. I’m a germaphobe, you know this” 

Eren chuckled. “They wash them”

“No. Not doing it. I’ll wear a dress, it’s fine” I looked at the laptop screen. “When will you be done”

“I have two emails I need to send, and then I’m all yours”

I grinned “I’ll be in the bedroom” I kissed his cheek and walked down the hall to his room and stripped my clothes. I laid on the bed and drizzled lube onto my fingers. I inserted a finger, slowly working myself open for Eren. I had just put in my third finger when Eren walked in, leaning against the door frame, letting out a whistle upon seeing me. 

“Hello there” He smirked, watching me while biting his lips.

“Come here” I whined. He chuckled softly, before walking over and crawled between my legs. “I need you”

He leaned back on his calves, and taking off his clothes. After he was stripped, he positioned himself and pushed in, kissing my neck the whole time.

 

\-----------------

 

It was the day of Mikasa and Annie’s wedding. I was standing in Eren’s bathroom. I had practically lived here the past few weeks. I was looking through my makeup trying to decide what I was going to do. My dress was on a hanger hanging from a knob on the door. 

“Levi” Eren called my name and I called back, telling him I was in the bathroom. He walked in and he had a tux in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking about what to do for my makeup” 

Eren nodded, walking over and holding out the suit. “Here”

I turned, taking it from him and looking at it. “This looks a little small for you”

“It’s not mine” I furrowed my freshly plucked eyebrows. “It’s yours”

I blinked at him before looking back at the suit. “What?”

“You said you wanted to wear a tux, so I bought you one” 

“Eren” I breathed, feeling my eyes sting with tears. “Thank you”

“Now get ready” He grinned, placing a small kiss on my forehead before leaving.

I quickly got dressed, my smiled never leaving. I tied my bow tie before turning to the mirror, looking at myself. I smiled, brushing my hands down my front. I then ran my fingers through my hair. “Eren!” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a razor?”

“Under the sink”

I bent down and pulled out a buzzer. I smiled, tying the top of my hair up. I placed a towel over my shoulder before shaving the bottom part of my hair off. I saw Eren standing in the doorway but I paid him no mind until I was finished. “Is it even?”

He walked forward, taking the buzzer from my hands and shaved some from the back. “Now it is” 

I smiled, and undid my hair while he put the stuff away. I ran my fingers through my hair again, scratching the freshly shaved undercut. “This is me Eren”

He turned to me with a smile. “It looks nice” He played with my hair. “I like it”

“Thank you” I smiled, taking the towel off my shoulders. “Am I clean?”

He looked over my neck before nodding. “Ready?”

“Yes”

 

\---------

 

We walked into the venue, which was decorated in charcoal grey and ruby red accents. Music was playing softly, barely audible over the people talking. I recognize a few people, like Annie’s father, Annie’s best friend Hitch, Mikasa’s ex-boyfriend Jean, and my uncle Kenny. 

“I’m going to go get a drink” Eren said to me.

“Get me something?” He smiled before walking to the buffet type table that didn’t have any food yet while I walked over to Kenny. “Kenny” I called and he turned to me. 

“Levi!” He grinned, pulling me into a hug. I could smell the alcohol on him already. “It’s been forever” He patted my back, hard. “Where’s that husband of yours?”

“He’s on a business trip” 

“Oh, what a shame. I’ve always liked that man” Kenny nodded, looking off into the distance. A few more people came to talk to me and Kenny. They were familiar but I couldn’t but names to their faces. 

“Levi?” My eyes widened.  _ No. No _ . I slowly turned around, eyes wide and face paler than normal.

“Erwin?” My voice cracked. 

He looked terrified, baby blue eyes moving from my hair to my outfit and back again. He opened his mouth to talk but Kenny interrupted him. 

“Erwin! Levi said you were on a trip”

“I was. I returned today. I saw the invitation on the fridge and came over” Erwin quickly but on his professional smile, shaking Kenny’s hand. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I would like to talk to my wife. It’s been a month since I’ve last seen him.”

Kenny nodded, winking at us before Erwin grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. I quickly looked around and saw Eren glaring, not at me, but Erwin. I managed to catch his eye before I was pulled into the hallway and was pushed roughly against the wall.

“What the hell?” I flinched at Erwin’s tone. “What the hell are you wearing?” He gestured to my clothes, then hair. “What the fuck did you do to your hair?”

“I-I like it” I kept my voice low, eyes trained on the floor between out feet. I was submissive, but I hated it when it was like this. 

“We agreed that you could have short hair if you kept it somewhat long, not-” He pointed at my head. “-That!” 

“It’ll grow back”

“You look like a boy” 

I finally raised my eyes, glaring at him. “I am a boy” I growled. “I’m your husband and I’m sick of you treating me like a girl! I’m sick of you making me be someone I don’t want to be just to make your life easier!” I shouted.

Erwin was surprised at my outburst. He shook his head. “We’ve had this conversation, and we decided this was the best solution” 

“No, no you decided. I’ve always hated wearing makeup and dressing like Mrs. Smith, and I’m sick of it!” 

“You’re drawing attention”

I went to tell him to go fuck himself when Annie’s younger brother came up. “Levi?” He whispered, timidly running his hands together.

“What?” I tried to turn my voice into something nice and calming. 

“Mikasa wants to see you” I nodded, walking over to the boy.

“We’ll talk about this later, Levi” I ignored Erwin in favor of following the boy down the hall at to one of the dressing rooms. 

“Mikasa?” I knocked on the door before walking in. My eyes were already teary, but seeing my sister standing in front of a full length mirror, dressed in a wedding gown, hair curled and resting against her back, all the way to her waist. “Oh, Mikasa” She turned to me, smiling big. 

Her teeth looked so white against the bright red of her lips. Her dress was strapless and hugged her torso before puffing out around her waist. 

“Hey” She walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug, which I happily returned. 

“You look beautiful”

“Do you think Annie will think that?”

“If she doesn’t she’s blind and stupid” I chuckled, pulling away from her to look at her face. 

Her smiled quickly fell and a nail polished nail came up to wipe the tears from my cheek. “Why are you crying?”

“My sister’s getting married” She pursed out her lips, crossing her arms. Curse her and her ability to understand my body language. “Ewin’s here. He got home early, and he didn’t like my new look” 

She reached up and ruffled my hair. “Why not?” 

“It makes me look like a boy”

She furrowed her brows. “You are a boy”

“That’s what I said” I sighed. “I told you that wearing women's clothes was my decision, but that was a lie. Erwin was getting shit from co-workers and business partners for being married to a man, so he forced me to dress like a girl to help soften the blow to everyone.” I shook my head. “We’ve fought a lot over it, so I just gave up. It was easier than fighting”  

“Levi. Why didn’t you tell me?” I shrugged. 

“There wasn’t anything you could do” 

“You’re divorcing him, right?”

“Not today. It’s your wedding, I’m not cursing your marriage by bringing it up” I smiled, wiping my eyes. “Let’s not worry about it right now and let’s go get your married” I held out my arms for her and she took it. We walked to the doors of the main room, where Mikasa’s side of the family was waiting. Annie and her family were on the opposite side of the building and they would walk down the aisle at the same time to the podium in the middle of the room with a circle of chairs around the center, with the two aisle on opposite sides.

The music started and we started walking. Annie was walking towards us on the other side. She looked beautiful with her hair curled and pulled up in a loose bun. Her dress was off the shoulder long sleeve, made of satin and was form fitting but not tight. 

I walked Mikasa up the step before pulling her into a hug and then hugged Annie while Mikasa hugged Annie’s father. 

I turned around and walked towards Erwin and sat in the seat between him and Eren. We watched the ceremony in silence. I was totally not crying silently, I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

After words, dinner was served, the cake was cut and the two brides shared their first dance together. I was sitting at a table with Erwin. Eren was off talking to Jean, and he didn’t want it to seem suspicious that we were always together. Erwin was tapping away at his phone, ignoring me.

I sighed softly, draining the last of my drink before a felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at my beaming sister. “Yes?”

“It’s the father daughter dance” I blinked, looking over her shoulder to see Annie dancing with her father. I nodded, figuring she needed company while her wife was busy, so I was surprised when she held her hand out to me. “Since I never met my dad, would you dance with me?” 

I smiled, standing from my seat and leading her to the dance floor. 

It was a bit awkward, she was always taller than me, and now she was wearing heels. But it was nice swaying to the music with my sister. “I’m so proud of you” I whispered half way through the song. She smiled as I spun her in a circle. “You look beautiful. It’s a shame mom can’t be here” 

Mikasa’s smile turned sad. “Yes it is” She nodded, tears making her eyes glisten under the fairy lights above us. “I miss her so much” Her voice cracked and a tear ran down her cheek.

My own tears were streaming down my face as we stopped dancing to hug each other. “Me too. I miss her every goddamn day” I huffed. “Life went to absolute shit after she died” Mikasa nodded against my shoulder. My breath was shaking when I inhaled. “I’ve missed you too” My words were weak, and quiet, but she heard them.

“I’ve missed you too. Why the hell did we stop talking?”

I shrugged, still holding her tightly. “Life got in the way”

“That’s a stupid excuse” I nodded. “Let’s never do that again. Let’s go back to when we had lunch twice a month”

“You live in a different state”

“We’re moving back, Annie got a promotion here in Sina, and we move after our honeymoon”

“Then yes, we should hang out every once and a while”

Mikasa nodded before pulling back. Her mascara was completely smeared, but she didn’t care, just pulled me into one last hug before she went back to Annie, the song having finished, and the blonde fixed her makeup. 

I smiled, walking back to my table, were my _loving_ husband was still sitting on his phone. He glanced at me when I sat down and pulled a sour face. “Have you been crying?”

“Yes, Mikasa and I had-”

“Stop it. You look ugly when you cry” 

I felt like my lungs just collapsed. I couldn’t breath and my heart ached in my chest, like I had just been stabbed. More tears filled my drying eyes, though for a completely different reason then the last ones. I turned to face forward, back straight, hands in my lap as I tried to calm my breathing and stop the tears that were threatening to escape. 

“May I have this dance?” I looked at the offered hand in front of me and up to the face of the person it belonged to. 

Eren was smiling, through his eyes shown with concern. I looked over at Erwin, who was now answering a call. I turned back to Eren and let him lead me to the far corner of the room, still on the dance floor, but not in the center of attention.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked immediately, placing his hands on my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“I...I had a heart to heart with Mikasa. These are happy tears, don’t worry”

“They were at first, but you looked devastated after you sat down” He pulled me closer, to close to be considered a friendly gesture. “What did Erwin say to you?” His voice held a growl in it that would have made me tremble with want on any other day.

I looked down at his red tie. “He told me I’m ugly” Eren went to say something, but I stopped him. “He also yelled at me earlier for cutting my hair and wearing a tux” I scoffed. “All he’s ever wanted was a trophy wife, someone pretty and perfect.” A bitter laugh followed those words. “He’s only with me for my looks, and when those are ruined, even if for just a moment, he hates me.” My voice started shaking, tears reappearing. “He only wants me for my pretty face” I finally look up at him. “That’s all **you** want too, a pretty toy to play with” 

Eren didn’t seem phased by my words, just shook his head gently while a hand came to hold my cheek. “You are very beautiful, but that’s not why I want you for my own” His thumb started rubbing small circles into my damp, red cheek. “I’m with you because you’re kind, and sweet. You listen and care. You know how to stand up for yourself. You’re compassionate and caring” The ache in my chest slowly started fading at his words. “It was a few days after you started working for me, I was out having lunch with a few friends, and as I was leaving, I saw you in an ally. I was confused at to what you were doing, but then I saw you feeding the stray cats there. You were even bottle feeding the runt.” His eyes glistened with an emotion I knew but was scared to put a name to it. He had a huge grin on his face that could power the whole U.S. for years. “That was the day I fell in-” He cut himself off, smile fading so he could lick his lips. “-The day I started liking you”

I knew what he was going to say, what he wanted to say, and a part of me wanted him to say it, to tell me he loves me, but another part isn’t ready for that, not yet. There was still so much I had to do before we took that step. 

“I want to kiss you so badly right now” I whispered.

“Why don’t you?” 

I blinked, glancing over at Erwin to see he was still on the phone, back facing us. I then looked back at Eren and placed a small kiss on his lips. “I like you too, Eren” 

 

He grinned, leaning back to kiss me again.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Erwin is back.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri
> 
> So other then the dress and hair, was just for fun. Just copy and paste the URL. 
> 
> Mikasa: Dress: https://www.essensedesigns.com/stella-york/wedding-dresses/6461/  
>  Hair: http://www.lovely-hairstyles.com/25-wedding-hair-styles-for-long-hair.html (It's #9)  
> Makeup: http://www.cuteweddingideas.com/wedding-makeup-red-lips-best-photos/   
> Shoes: http://www.shoerat.com/red-wedding-shoes.htm
> 
> Annie: Dress: http://www.wishesbridal.com/long-sleeve-off-the-shoulder-court-train-tulle-ball-gown-wedding-dress-acd0002.html  
> Hair: http://weddbook.com/media/2701146/beautiful-loose-high-bun-wedding-hairstyles-2017  
> Makeup: http://weddbook.com/media/2532526/wedding-inspiration-top-bridal-makeup-looks  
> Shoes: http://www.theweddingspecialists.net/red-wedding-shoes-ideas.html


	7. I'm Not a Monster.

“Levi?” Eren spoke for the first time in a while. It was the day after Mikasa and Annie’s wedding, I was currently working with Eren.

“Yes, Mr. Jaeger?”

“What is your dream vacation?”

I furrow my brows in confusion from the random question. “Well, Paris, France has always been it, but I’ve already been, so I would have to say Venice, Italy”

“Venice” Eren mumbled, nodding slightly while looking at his computer.

“Why are you asking?”

“Hmm?” He turned to me, seeming lost in a daze before he shook his head “Oh! I was just curious” He stood from his seat. “I have to go make a call, I’ll be back”

“You can take the call in here” He just smiled at me as he left. 

 

——

 

About an hour later, we were still working, and a knock came to the door. “Come in” Eren called, still looking at his computer.

The door opened and Erwin walked in, smile wide. “Good, you’re both here” He said, as if we would be anywhere else. 

“What do we owe this surprise?” Eren asked, smiling faintly.

“I just got a partnership offer from that Russian business we talked about before I left”

“That’s great”

“Yes it is” Erwin turned to me. “They’re coming over for dinner tonight. I know it’s short notice but it’s very important” He breathed in, looking from me to Eren. “I was hoping Levi could go home now to start dinner” 

Eren pressed his lips together, but nodded all the same. “He may go” He smiled at me and I did so too. I stood from my chair and started packing up my belongings. 

“Eren, I want you there as well” Erwin said. “You are the Vice-President and also I don’t speak very good Russian, while you speak fluent”

“I’ll be your glorified translator” 

Erwin chuckled at Eren’s words before turning to me. “Levi, I’ll walk you to the elevator” I stayed silent, just followed him out of the office and down the hall.  “Levi, this partnership is very important to me, so I want you to behave”

“Like always” I mumbled. 

“Wear something nice, makeup” He turned to me once we got to the elevator and he pushed the down button. “There’s not much we can do about your hair, but we’ll deal with it” He sneered slightly. “Wear that navy blue cocktail dress with your black pumps. Maybe some tights” Erwin nodded, looking away while imagining my wardrobe. “Oh!” He turned his attention back to me. “And ruby lips. You look sexy with red lips” 

I simply nodded, stepping past the sliding doors and pushing the button for the ground level. “When is the dinner?”

“7”

I nodded again, looking away from him while the door slid shut. I sighed, leaning against the wall. Just one more day, just one more night and I’ll be done with him and be free to be with Eren. 

 

When I got home, I quickly changed to a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, before starting on dinner. I decided on a chicken stir fry with rice, carrots and broccoli. I took a shower and washed off my makeup before actually starting dinner.

While it was cooking, I got dressed in the things my dearing husband instructed me to wear. The dress was a navy blue, tight fitting, mid-thigh dress. The sleeves were long and sheer, and off the shoulder. It looked a bit odd not having any boobs to hold up the dress and fill it out, but I pulled it off nicely. Next was a pair of black stockings. I held off on my red sole, black heels until I needed them. They were one of the highest heels I had and it hurt after a while. I also did my makeup. A simple gold and brown eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and my signature ruby red lips.  

I was almost done with dinner when Erwin came home. He ignored me, just went up to get dressed. He came back as I was putting the food on the dining table. “Look at you” Erwin smiled, looking me over. “Shoes?” I grabbed them from the door and slipped them on. “Perfect” He gently grabbed my chin and ran his thumb across my cheek. “Your skin is so flawless. You don’t even need foundation or anything like that” He smiled. “You’re perfect”

“Even with short hair?”

“It looks good” Erwin nodded, his hand leaving my chin to card fingers through the soft locks. “You’ve always had really nice hair” His blue eyes trailed down my body. “You’ve always had nice everything” 

I smiled slightly, looking at his tie. I furrowed my brows and quickly straightened it. “You would think that after all these years, you would know how to put a tie on properly”

He laughed lightly. “It looked fine, you’re just Mr. OCD.” I threw him a playful glare and he only smiled softly. I hadn’t seen him smile like that in forever. I blinked, watching as he slowly leaned in. 

My breath hitched when his own ghosted over my lips, but the sound of the doorbell ringing pulled Erwin from the room before we kissed. I heard him talking in Russian. A few moments later, Erwin and three men walking into the dining room. Erwin was still talking in Russian, but I caught my name, so he was probably introducing me. 

“Beautiful” One of them said quietly, looking me over. Then started muttering in his mother tongue, earning chuckled from the other two. Erwin looked confused, so they obviously said something more complicated than basic Russian.

“If you’ll have a seat please” I spoke, putting on my best smile and gestured to the table behind me. “I’ll go get the drinks” I walked past them and across the hall to the kitchen. I heard more Russian and English and chairs scraping against the wood floors. I looked through the small alcohol we had, trying to think about what would pair well with stir fry. 

“Erwin is a lucky man” I jumped at the heavy accented voice behind me and turned to see the man that had called me beautiful before. 

“Thank you” I smiled, turning back to the beverages. I heard faint footsteps walking closer to me, but before I could turn, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

“Are you really a man?” The man whispered in my ear. “Let me check” He groaned and shoved his hand between my legs. “Why, would you look at that, you are a male” 

I growled, bringing my elbow back to hit him square in the nose, hard. “Don’t fucking touch me” 

“Bitch!” He yelled, holding his now bleeding nose.

“What the hell is going on?” Erwin was standing in the doorway, looking between me and the man.

The man started yelling in Russian and Erwin only grew confused. “Levi, why did you hit him?”

“He groped me”

“He what?” Erwin quickly turned his gaze to the man, who was laughing. 

“Erwin” He pulled his hand away from his nose, that had now stopped bleeding, before he stepped closer to me. “I’ll sign your contract. If-”

“If?”

“You let me have sex with your wife” He grabbed me and I struggled against him, looking over at Erwin. 

“Erwin, please don’t” I started sobbing, trying to get those bloody, grabby hands off of me. 

“Get out” Erwin growled. 

“Sorry?” The man raised his brow.

“Get. Out” The blonde repeated, holding his glare.

“Then I’ll guess we’ll just have to get rid of our deal”

“I guess we will” Erwin stated. “Now get the hell out of my house, and get your filthy hands off my wife”  

The man looked stunned but walked away, bumping Erwin’s shoulder as he and his men left. After the door was shut, the blonde turned to me. “Are you alright?”

I slowly nodded. “Y-yeah”

Erwin walked over to me, running his fingers through my hair. “What kind of sick bastard does something like that?”

“You never cared who touched me before” I didn’t bother hiding the venom in my voice as I shot him a glare.

Erwin looked down in shame. “I was wrong to ever let that happen” 

_Doesn’t change that you did._ “Well, thank you for not making the deal”

“I would never let anyone rape you. What kind of monster do you think I am?” Erwin glared slightly, before closing his eyes with a sigh. “I know I’m not the best husband, but I’m not horrible, right?” I just blinked at him. After a few moments of awkward silence, Erwin spoke again. “Go take a warm bath, I’ll make you some tea and clean up” I nodded and walked past him, upstairs and to our master bathroom, where I filled the tub up with warm water and lavender bubble bath. 

I sighed contently when I sunk done into the warm liquid, leaning my head against the back with my eyes closed. I was letting my muscles relax when a knock on the door made me crack open an eye. 

“Eren?” I sat up, the water sloshing around me. Eren kneeled down next to the tub, handing me a tea cup. 

“Erwin told me what happened” His tan hands were clenched in fists. “Fucking sick bastard” He growled.

“I’m fine”

“You were almost raped” 

“Do you really think Erwin would let that happen?”

“I would hope no one would ever let it happen, but that’s not always the case” Eren ground his teeth together. “How are you?” He looked back at me with concern, bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek.

“A bit shaken. I was so scared he was going to let it happen”

“Even if he did agree to the deal, I would have been here in a few minutes, and I would shut that shit down so fast” 

“But he would have agreed”

“And then you would leave him quicker” Eren moved so he was sitting on the edge of the tub. “Why haven’t you divorced him yet?” 

“He’s been home for a day. Yesterday was my sister's wedding and then he had this dinner thing. It just hasn’t been the right time, but I will” 

“Well do it soon, I’m growing impatience” He caressed his fingers down my cheek to my neck, trailing the skin over my clavicle before going farther down and twisting my nipple between his thumb and index.

I gasped, body jolting slightly at the sharp pleasure it brought down my body. I blinked up at him, my mouth open slightly in heavy pants, eyes dark and heavy. I watched as Eren’s resolve snap and he rushed forward, grabbing my hair to force my head back before kissing me harshly. He shoved his tongue down my throat while his hand went to palm between my legs.  

I was so lost in Eren that I whined when he pulled back. Way back.

He leaned against the counter with the sink, eyes glued on the slightly ajared door. I looked over to it just in time to see Erwin walk in. “How are things?”

“Good” Eren smiled. “Just comforting him” 

Erwin nodded, looking over at me and smiling softly. “I hate to do this, but I have to call a few people about losing our partnership with the other company”

“So you’re leaving?” I asked, trying to keep my voice leveled as my thigh grazed against my cock slightly when I shifted.  

“Yes”

“For how long?”

“An hour at least” Eren nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. I could see his hands fidgeting behind him. “Eren, I trust you to watch Levi while I’m gone?”

Eren nodded with a friendly smile. “I won’t let him out of my sight” I shivered slightly at the subtle promise his words held.  

“Then I’ll leave you” Erwin closed the door behind him. 

Eren and I listened to the sound of his footsteps going down the stairs and out the door, before the front door shut. 

As soon as the distant clicking could be heard, Eren started tugging his clothes off, letting them fall onto the floor without a care before he climbed in the tub with me, causing water to spill over the edge as he pushed me against the side. He immediately spread my legs and kissed me. 

I moaned, letting him hold me against him, his hands running down my damp back, nails scratching lightly down the skin. “Eren” 

Eren grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so he could bite over my neck. I moaned, nails digging into his nape, smiling when he tensed up and growled. “Levi” He quickly moved his hands down to knead at my ass, teasing my entrance with his fingers. 

“Please” I shuddered, legs shaking as a finger went in. I hissed, pulling Eren down to kiss me. My eyes were squeezed shut, nails digging into his shoulders, leaving red crescents on his olive skin. “Ahh!” I gasped. He pushed in his second finger, scissoring them. “Ahh ah” A third finger quickly joined, massaging my walls, before finding my prostate. “AHH!” I threw my head back. “Eren! There!” 

The brunet continued abusing my prostate while he maneuvered so he was sitting with me on his lap. “Ride me” My whole body flushed and trembled as his commanding voice and I weakly nodded. 

He pulled his fingers out and held his dick still as I sat down on it, cringing slightly at the intrusion. A pair of pink lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking and licking at it while the other was being twisted between nimble fingers. “Eren!” 

Eren wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close to him as possible as I moved on him. My movements were slow at first, but quickly turned eager and quick. The bubbly water was spilling over the edge of the tub, splashing onto the white tile, but I didn’t give a fuck. I just needed Eren. 

My head was thrown back, eyes closed and moans echoing off the walls. Eren was buried in my chest, licking and kissing there. Out height difference made it so he couldn’t get any higher then my collarbone. “Levi” I looked down with partially opened eyes to see him looking up at me with that look of pure lust that made me tremble with need. “Fuck” His brows furrowed and he grabbed my hips to still them, before he lifted me up and pushed me away. 

I whined, blinking and confused as to why he pushed me away. “E-eren?” 

“Come on” He climbed out of the tub before offering me his hand. “I want to see you. All of you” I took his hand and let him lead me to the bed, where he laid down and tugged me on top of him. “Let me watch as you fuck yourself on my cock” 

I shivered, entire body shaking as I sat back down on him, taking only a second to adjust before I started bouncing on him. My hands that were resting on his chest moved to his thighs, my back arched slightly as I rolled my hips. My head was tilted back, uncontrollable moans escaping my lips. This new position made Eren hit my prostate head on, and I was enjoying every second of it. “Eren!” 

“I love your body” Eren whispered, eyes hooded as they roamed over my body, taking in every inch, every stretch of skin over bone, the way my pale skin flushes a bright pink when we’re intimate. 

I felt like my body was on fire, his eyes setting me aflame. I bit my lip, keeping eye contact as I rode him. “Eren. I’ve missed this” 

Eren grabbed my hips, taking control of when I move up and down. “Then leave him. Then we can do this every day without the risk of getting caught” Eren’s nails dug into my hip. “And if we do, it would be fine because you’ll be mine”

“I am yours” I moaned, back arching and legs shaking. “Fuck!” 

“I want you to always be mine” He sat up, not holding me, just watching. “I want to come home to you every day, I want to wake up next you every morning and go to bed with you in my arms every night” He leaned forward to suck on my Adam’s apple. “I want to change your last name”

I swung my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, entire body convulsing as I came, Eren shortly behind me. After he came, he flopped down on the bed, bringing me with him. 

 

_ I love you.  _

I want to say it so bad. It’s on my tongue, begging to be said, but I can’t. Not now. I have a certain blonde I need to take care of before I tell Eren how I feel.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	8. Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is German and French in this chapter. All the French is in Italics and all the German in in bold.  
> Most of the translations are next to the words in parentheses, but a few sayings are translated at the end note or it's mentioned in the actual story.   
> Please also note that I used google translate for this, so it's probably not accurate.

I was typing away at my computer in Eren’s office when the brunet walked in after a meeting. “Good, you’re here”

“Where else would I be?” I raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile on my lips as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. At work, we kept things pretty professional, with the occasional kiss or dirty promise for later that evening. 

“I have a business trip next week. We leave on Sunday” 

“We?” I echoed.

“Yes. You always come on trips with me. You’re like a baby sitter. You make sure I don’t get in trouble” He leaned down to press his lips to my ear and whisper. “And we get to do some very bad things”

I shuddered slightly. “H-How long will the trip be?”

“We leave this Sunday and we come back the following Monday” 

“Where are we going?”

He smiled, running his fingers through my hair. “Venice, Italy”

\---------

 

The week went by in no time. It was the same as always. Eren would say he would come over at a certain time, and the Erwin would show up minutes before Eren was supposed to. So in short, we haven’t fucked in a week and it was driving me insane. 

Eren and I both decided that I would wait until after the trip to end my marriage with Erwin. That way I could go with Eren because Erwin would more then likely fire me after I told him I didn't want to be with him. We also decided not to mention the affair to him, ever.

We flew on the company plane. It was nice not having to go through the lines and crowds of people. Eren and I sat across from each other. I was reading a book while he was working on his laptop. There was a table between us that I used to my advantage by rubbing my foot over his thigh and crotch. It was amusing to watch as his face turned red and Adam’s apple bob with each gulp.

When we landed, there was a car waiting for us and drove us to the hotel we were staying in. Usually on trips like this, Eren and I would have a conjoined room, but this time Eren booked a suite. He had said it was a “mix up” in the reservations and didn’t want to cause any trouble for the people at the hotel and said it was fine. 

Smart little bastard. 

As soon as we got there, he flopped on the bed and started snoring. I agreed, it was a long flight and we both had terrible jet lag, but no way was I going to let my or Eren’s clothes get wrinkled. So while he took a quick nap, I put all our stuff away. 

After that was done, I joined him in the bed after changing into something more comfy. I noticed Eren still had his belt and shoes on, so I started to undress him. 

“Are you going to take advantage of me, Levi?” He whispered, one eye cracked. 

I rolled my eyes. “No. Just getting you more comfortable” I tossed his stuff off the bed before cuddling against his chest, sighing contentedly when he pulled me closer.

I was just about asleep when Eren’s alarm started going off. He groaned and turned off the device. “It’s that time already?” 

“What are you talking about?”

He sat up, smiling softly when I whined in protest. “I have a meeting. Nothing major, mainly just setting up the actual partnership meeting” He stretched, searching through the wardrobe and quickly changing.

I watched silently, not moving until he was finished. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair to tame it a bit. “You have a rat’s nest for hair” 

“It was a lot worse when I was younger” 

I made a horrified face. “It was worse?”

He nodded. “I would scream and cry when my mom would try to brush it, so she shaved it off” 

“She shaved it?”

“I had a buzz cut almost all of elementary”

I chuckled. “You never told me that before”  

He shrugged. “There’s a reason. I don’t look good bald”

“I can imagine” I started laughing harder. 

“You’re so mean” He pouted, before glancing at the clock. “Shit, I’m going to be late” He started for the door, but stopped before he opened it. “Hey, babe” I smiled at the pet name as I walked towards him. 

“Yes?” 

He pulled out his wallet and handed me credit card. “Go to the store while I’m gone and pick up some food we’ll need”

I nodded, looking at the piece of plastic in my hand. “What do you want for dinner?” 

He thought for a moment before turning a smile at me. “Enchiladas”

“You got it” 

He walked over and placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving.

 

While he was gone, I took a shower, went to the store and started dinner. I hummed softly as I wiped the counter clean, a small smile on my face, looking out the window at the boats floating by. 

Dinner was almost ready a few hours later when Eren came back. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder. I leaned my head against his, smiling. “How was the meeting?” Eren sighed and started speaking in Italian. “Uh-Eren, I don’t speak Italian”

He blinked at me for a second before his eyes widened. “Shit. Sorry, sometimes it takes time to get out of the other language if I speak it for so long” 

I smiled, reaching up to rub his head. “How many languages do you speak?”

“Uh-English” He held up one finger, bringing a new one up every time he named a different one. “Spanish, Russian, German, Japanese, Hebrew, Italian” He counted his fingers. “I’m fluent it seven”

“Fluent?”

“I’m learning Chinese, Korean and French” 

“That’s ten languages” 

He shrugged. “I grew up speaking English, Russian, German and Hebrew” He noticed my confused face and laughed lightly. “My dad is half Russian, half German and my mom’s Jewish” 

“Oh” I nodded. “The others were just for fun?”

He nodded. “It got me a job real quick”

“Well yeah, you speak ten different languages and work in a company with partners all around the world” 

He nodded, lips grazing my cheek when he spoke. “Do you speak any others?”

“I know a little Japanese but I’m fluent in French” I turned to kiss his lips. “My mother was French and wanted me and my sister to know her native tongue, even though she was born in America.” 

“I noticed something earlier-”

“What?”

“Your sister looks to have Asian heritage, but you don’t, as far as I know” 

“We have different dads”

“You never told me that”

I shrugged. “It’s not important. She’s my sister, half or not” 

He hummed, his lips trailing down my neck. “So you speak French?” I nodded, side eyeing him. “Say something dirty”

_ “ _ _ Les plats dans l'évier”  _

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together. “You said something about the sink” 

I laughed. “You do know things” I turned around in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck, nails lightly grazing his nape. “ _ Je veux m'asseoir sur ton visage” _

“...You want…..to sit..on my...face?”

“ _ Oui _ ”

He smirked, his hands going to grab my ass. “What else to you want?” 

“ _ Je veux que tu me doigtes, baise-moi avec tes doigts comme la salope que je suis”  _ (I want you to finger me, fuck me like the slut I am)

“Yeah?” 

“Savez-vous même ce que je dis?” (Do you even know what I am saying?)

“I understood that” He glared at me. “Were you saying something really not sexy?”

“No, I was saying sexy things” 

“Well, keep saying them” 

_ “Je veux que tu me tires les cheveux en poussant ta queue en moi, m'étirant”  _ (I want you to pull my hair as you push inside, stretching me open)

“ **Ich möchte dich so hart ficken, du kannst morgen nicht gehen** ” (I want to fuck you so hard, you can’t walk tomorrow)

_ “J'aime quand tu parles allemand”  _ (I love when you speak German)

“ **Ich möchte, dass du unter mir schüttelst, während du meinen Namen schreist** ” ( I want you to shake under me as you moan my name)

I shuddered. Even though I had no idea what he was saying, I was so turned on by it. “Eren, _ Laisse-moi m'asseoir sur ton visage”  _ (Let me sit on your face)

_ “ _ **Ich brauche dich** _ ”  _ (I need you)

_ “Baise-moi” _

Eren grabbed me and lifted me up, letting me wrap my legs around his hips, fingers in his hair. He was biting and licking my neck, hands squeezing hard and bruising. “ **Ich will dich** ” (I want you)

“Eren, fuck me” I finally grew impatient because he didn’t know what I was saying in French, and I wanted his tongue between my legs. “Eat me”

Eren growled, cursing in Russian as he walked me to the bedroom and dropped me on the bed. “ **Ich werde dir alles geben, was du verlangst** ” (I’m going to give you everything you ask for)

_ “S'il vous plaît”  _ (Please)

“ _ Tu le veux? _ ” (You want it)

“ _ Oui _ ”

He smirked leaning down to strip me bare, leaving me completely exposed. He was roaming his eyes over me as if he’s never seen me before. He was enjoying the view before he started taking his own clothes off, dropping them on the floor next to mine. “ **Setz dich auf mein gesicht** ” (Sit on my face)

He laid down next to me. I didn’t know what he said, but I understood what he wanted. I shifted forward so I was straddling his head. He licked his lips before pulling me down onto him, his tongue licking from my balls, over my taint and then to my ass, licking and kissing the ring. “Oh, yes!” I threw my head back, gently rocking down onto his face, twitching as he pushed his tongue past. My fingers tightened in Eren’s hair, tugging just enough to make him groan.  Eren’s tongue lapped and sucked on my hole, his hands busy spreading my cheeks open to give him better access. I moaned loudly when a finger pushed in next to his tongue. “Eren!”

My hands left his hair to grab the headboard of the bed, using it for balance as I fucked myself on Eren’s tongue and fingers. My legs were trembling and I could feel drool start to form at the corner of my mouth, but I didn’t care, Eren was damn talented with his tongue. 

“ _ Plus! _ ” (More)

Eren shoved his last finger into me while his mouth went to lick my taint, poking and probing the skin. I couldn’t hold back and I came all over the headboard. I panted slightly as I went limp on the bed, smiling slightly at the brunet next to me. “Th-that was great” 

Eren nodded, sniffing the air. “What’s that smell?”

I shot up in the bed. “Fuck, dinner!” I went to climb out of the bed, but Eren shoved me back down. “Eren!”

“Stay, I’ll take care of that” He smirked. “Don’t think I’m done with you” And he was gone. 

I gulped, quickly coating my fingers with my spit before moving them down to my entrance and pushed one in, not wanting to get tight while Eren was gone. I also worked on getting my cock hard.   

I could hear Eren moving around in the kitchen as my hand stroked my cock, the member slowly growing harder under the ministrations. I spread my fingers, moving them in circles and scissoring them. Soon my back was off the bed, and little moans fell from my lips. 

I opened my eyes slightly, not even aware I had closed them, and looked toward the open door. Eren wasn’t there, but the sound of moving had stopped. 

“E-eren!”

“Yeah?”

“Hurry, I need you inside me!” My head fell back onto the pillow and my eyes closed. “Please! My fingers aren’t enough!  _ Baise-moi _ ”

I opened my eyes again to see him at the end of the bed, eyes hungry and desperate. “Baise-moi? I don’t know what that means, Levi” He moaned out, and the way he said it made me believe he knew exactly what it meant. He licked his lips, putting his hands and knees on the bed to crawl towards me. 

“Fuck me” I translated the words anyway, watching him as his toned body loomed over my own. My eyes moved down his chest, down his abs, to that delicious V line that drove me insane, and finally his red, rock hard cock. I moaned, legs spreading more at the view. “Please, I need you inside me” I lifted my gaze up to lock with the emeralds he calls eyes. “I can’t wait any longer” 

Eren growled softly as he leaned back on his knees. His big, calloused hands took a hold of my wrists and pulled them away from my body. I was putty in his hands. My whole body was limp and shaking as he grabbed a pillow and placed it under me. 

He then gripped my hips and flipped me over onto my stomach. Before I could fully recover from being flipped, I felt something wet and hard push against my hole before it slide in. I gasped, hands clenching the bed sheets as he bottomed out. 

I trembled and moaned when his hips met my thighs. It felt so good to have him inside me. “Eren” I closed my eyes and sighed when he brushed his lips over my ear and down my neck before he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, sucking and licking at the bruising bite. 

I whined, rutting my hips back into his still unmoving ones. My mind was already hazy with lust. The feeling of him moving inside me and my cock rubbing between the pillow and my stomach was driving me crazy. “Eren. Move!” I whimpered, looking back at him to see him smirking. I shuddered at the sight and he leaned in, licking my ear before speaking in a husky whisper. 

“I want to see if you can cum without me doing a thing.” He then put all his weight into his hips, pushing impossibly deeper into me and shoving me own cock harder into the pillow. 

I cried out, the head of his cock barely missing my prostate. I thrusted back, finding it very difficult it move with a bunch of weight piled on me. I whimpered, glancing at him with tear filled eyes. The pleasure was so intense it had brought me to tears. “Th-that’s not fair. I can’t move like this, and I want you to fuck me”

Erens eyes flashed and his body jerked slightly, but he was soon back to his composed self. “No. You fuck yourself on my cock” 

“Then let me ride you” 

He smirked, almost evilly and I nearly came at the sight. God I loved this. “No” 

I whined, turning my head to bury it in a pillow and started moving backwards, he was barely moving an inch and it was making me crazy in the best ways possible. My whole body jerked and I screamed, the noise muffled my the pillow.

“Hoh, did you find it?” He chuckled, dark and dripping with dominance. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was amazing, perfect and, fuck, I was so close.   

He grabbed my hips to keep me from moving and I nearly cried at thinking he was going to start pounding me, but I was wrong. He started moving his hips, but he wasn’t pulling out of me. He was grinding his hips against my ass, his cock hitting my prostate with each tiny thrust.

I shoved my face into the pillow, squeezing it as my body convoluted with my orgasam. 

In the middle of ejaculating, Eren pulled out and I would have protested if I was currently moaning incoherent words.

Once my body went limp, I felt Eren flip me over onto my back. I was still hazy from my very recent orgasm that I screamed when he pushed himself back into me. I was expecting him to go to town and fuck my brains out, but he only pulled me into his arms and kissed me, his thrust soft and gentle. Almost like he was making love to me. 

I enjoyed this, this intamicy. We had never done in gentle before, it was always rough and fast. But this was just as great, if not better.

I loved that Eren knew when to be dominate and rough, and when to be gentle. Both of these were great. Fucking and making love were great. At least with Eren. 

“ **Ich liebe dich** ” My eyes widened, looking up at Eren. “ **Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich** ” Eren kissed my cheek. “ **Sei mein** ” He kissed my neck. “ **für immer** ” My shoulder. “ **Heirate mich** ” And back up. “ **Ich liebe dich, Levi** ” And finally my lips. 

I didn’t speak German, all the words Eren just spoke went over my head, but I knew what 'Ich liebe dich' mean. And I wanted to cry. 

I nuzzled his cheek with me nose, tears filling my eyes. “ _ Je t’aime _ ” Eren’s movements stilled. “ _ Je t’aime aussi”  _ Eren held himself up so he could look down at me, his face filled with shock. Shit! What if I was wrong! What if I got what 'Ich liebe dich' means wrong! Fuck!

But all my worries went away once Eren smiled, his own eyes filling with tears. He took my hand and kissed it, soft, happy sobs escaping his lips as he leaned down to kiss me again. 

 

\----------------

 

We laid in bed, cuddling, tired and sticky, but so happy. We had gone at it for another hour, Eren had said I love you in all the languages he speaks, but we hadn’t said it in English just yet. And that was fine. 

I was on my back, sleepily gazing at the ceiling, and Eren was cuddled up to my side, his breaths ghosting my neck. I wanted this for the rest of my life. 

Eren mumbled next to me, but I didn’t catch it. “What?” I whispered, looking over at him.

“I said” He licked his lips, pulling me closer to him. “Move in with me” I blinked at him for a moment, his eyes were still closed. “When you divorce Erwin, move in with me.” He kissed my neck. “I can take care of you until you get a new job, if you want one, and then we can be together, forever” 

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. “You’re half asleep, you won’t remember this in the morning”

“Yes I will. I’ve been meaning to ask you for days” He peaked open one eye. “So? Will you?”

I stared at him for a moment, a smile slowly forming. “I would love to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Les plats dans l'évier : The dishes in the sink.  
> Ich liebe dich/Je t'aime : I love you. Je t'aime aussi: I love you too. 
> 
> Sei mein: Be mine.  
> für immer: Forever.  
> Heirate mich: Marry me.


	9. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated, but here you go. I was motivated to write, so that's why. 
> 
> I should put a warning at the beginning, but I don't want to spoil anything for you guys. I did put a warning before it happens, for those that want to skip, but it would be best if you read it.

The week in Italy went by way faster than what I would like. It was nice being with Eren every night and every morning. The sex was also something I enjoyed.

But we had to go back to reality, back to Erwin. 

I was determined to end things with him now, Eren and I confessing our love made new motivation bloom in my gut.I was going to be Erens and I wouldn’t have to hide it. I could walk around the park with him and not be paranoid of it somehow getting back to my husband.   

 

But, unfortunately, Erwin hadn’t been home much the past week, except at night, so I haven’t had the time to talk to him, and Eren hasn’t been over in that time. It’s been almost a week since we got back and hardly even a kiss from the brunet. I was dying without him, I was completely addicted to him and I couldn’t bring myself to care.

Not having him for so long, especially after a week of almost constant sex, is how we ending in this situation. 

 

I was trying to concentrate on my work, but my eyes kept wondering over to the brunet I was madly in love with. He was reading something on his computer screen, the afternoon sun making his olive skin glow. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and tilted his head back, stretching out his neck tendon, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed. 

I licked my lips, wanting to sink my teeth into that sexy neck. I wanted to mark it with loving pain. 

 

I couldn’t resist.

 

I stood from my chair, heels clicking slightly on the hardwood floor before becoming muffled by the rug. Eren peaked open one eye, watching as I walked to him. “Yes?” He asked, not moving from his spot.

I stayed silent, just grabbed the arms of his chair and turned him towards me. “Levi?” His eyes widened when I sat down on his lap, my lips going to that delectable neck. “L-Levi?” My hands snaked behind his head to graze my nails against his nape, and that was it. He roughly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back, his eyes dark and feral. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I want you” I moaned, leaning back in to kiss him. “I need you” 

He groaned, his hands sneaking beneath my dress to grab at my ass. “We’re at work” 

“I don’t care” 

“We don’t have lube”

“Bring some”

“What’s the point? You won’t be working here soon” He breathed deeply, grabbing my shoulders again to push me away. “Speaking of which” He glared. “Why haven’t you divorce him yet?”

“I haven’t had the opportunity. I was hoping to do it during a fight, but he’s been pleasant lately, and it’s not easy telling the person you promised to love forever that you want nothing to do with them anymore.” I twirled his tie between my fingers. “I’ll do it tonight” I looked at him. “Promise” 

“Good, I’m growing impatient”

I leaned in to brush my lips against his. “I’ll be all yours soon enough” 

“You’re making this very difficult to not bend you over my desk”

“Do it” I dared.

A competitive spark flashed in his eyes, his hands tightening around me, but he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “We don’t have lube” 

“Okay” I shrugged.

“I’m not fucking you without lubrication”

“Fine” I sighed, dropping my head to look at the bulge in his suit pants. I licked my lips, mouth salivating at the thought of the taste of it. “We can do something else” I climbed off of him and crawled beneath his desk. “Come here” 

He blinking at me for a moment before turning to be straight in his desk. I grabbed the chair and pulled it closer before working on taking his hard cock from his pants. I moaned softly when it sprung up against his abs. I wasted no time in taking his cock in my mouth, sinking down as far as I could. I ran my tongue over it before relaxing my jaw more and sunk down farther, feeling him hit the back of my throat. I held back tears and forced myself to stay still.

I had been working on deep throating for the last little while, on popsicles, bananas, my toothbrush and even Eren’s cock, but this is the first time I’ve got it all the way in.  

He groaned above me, breathing out a praise. His fingers tangled in my hair and I pulled back before going back down, using my tongue to swirl around the member. I continued doing it until I could feel Eren’s thighs twitch next to me. “L-Levi, I’m close” That just drove me to work harder, I was determined to swallow this time. 

I moaned, relaxing my throat, waiting for him to release, but the sound of someone knocking on the office door startled us both, and I jumped back. “Fuck” I whispered, wiping my lips with my thumb. 

“Levi, hurry” Eren pulled back, letting me out, but I didn’t move, only to grab his chair and pull him back. 

“Answer it” Was the only explanation before his cock was in my mouth. 

“Oh fuck” Eren moaned, his hand pulling me deeper. “Come in!” He called out and the rush of possibly getting caught filled me with lust. No one would be able to see me beneath Eren’s floor length desk. As long as Eren held his composure, we would be fine.  

The sound of the door opening made my heart pound. 

I felt Eren tense. When he spoke, his voice was nothing but a whisper. “Erwin?” 

I froze, eyes wide open, Eren’s cock still in my mouth, my hand pressing onto my own member. “I’m sorry to interrupt so suddenly.” The voice of my husband reached my ears. 

“It’s no trouble” Eren cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his seat. “What can I help you with?” He was growing soft in my mouth and I pulled off him. 

A moment of silence before Erwin spoke. “Where’s Levi?” 

“Levi? Oh, he’s um….getting lunch” 

“Good, I was hoping to talk to you alone” 

“Yes?” Eren folded his hands on the desk, leaning forward. 

“Well….today is mine and Levi’s 5th anniversary, and I was planning on doing something special” I felt tears well up in my eyes. Of course I thought about it, of course I knew it was our anniversary, but I didn’t think he would do anything. The past two years he didn’t even text me. And now he had something….special?

“What does that have to do about me. Congratulations by the way” I could hear the tension in Eren’s voice, but it was subtle.

“I was hoping you could keep him here until I tell you I’m ready for him” 

I couldn’t see but I knew Eren nodded. “Of course” 

“Wonderful” Erwin clapped his hands together. “I’ll head home now, and get everything ready. I’ll text you when I’m ready” Eren nodded. The sound of the door opening then closing again filled the room, before tense, awkward silence followed.

Eren slowly moved away, and I crawled out. I stood as Eren tucked himself back into his pants. I could feel his eyes on me as I sorted out my thoughts. I closed my eyes, tears stinging them. I pressed my lips together. 

“This shouldn’t have happened” I whispered.

“What?” 

“Us” I looked at him. “This was...a mistake Eren. It should never have happened” I watched as his eyes filled with tears and he looked away. “I’m married. I shouldn’t have thought about leaving him.” I looked at my feet, vision becoming blurry as tears smeared my makeup. “This was a mistake” 

When I looked up, I saw Eren looking at his computer with a blank expression. I reached for him without thinking, but he grabbed my wrist. “Don’t touch me” He pushed my arm, and in time, me. I stumbled back, nearly tripping, but I caught myself on his desk. “Go get lunch” His voice was hard and cold, his eyes trained on his screen as he started typing on the keyboard. 

“Eren-”

“It’s Mr. Jaeger” He snapped, glaring harshly at the computer. 

New tears filled my eyes, holding onto the wrist he had grabbed, it was throbbing, but it was nowhere near how much my heart was hurting. I slowly nodded. “Wh-What would you like for lunch, Mr. Jaeger?” 

“A sub” He dug his wallet out, handing me his card, the same one I used in Italy. “Get yourself something too” 

I watched him for a few more seconds, but he never looked away from his screen. I bowed my head, trying not to cry as I left.

 

\-----------

 

I only had to stay there a half hour longer than normal, but it was hell. The silence was thick, and brooding. Eren didn’t look at me, and neither of us ate. I would risk glances at him, and every once in a while, I would see a tear sparkle in Eren’s eyes, but it was gone soon after. 

Eren’s phone vibrating was the only thing that got his eyes from his computer. He read the message before tossing the device on the desk harshly, going back to his work. 

“You’re husband wants you” The venom in his voice could kill the whole building of people.    

I nodded, standing up and gathering my things. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Jaeger” He grunted in reply and I left, dragging my feet the whole way, begging for the tears to stop.

I felt horrible, like a Titan had crushed my heart. This pain was similar to when Erwin wouldn’t come home from work, but this was magnified tenfold. 

Why did I have to be so difficult? Why can’t I just decide. For fuck’s sake, you love Eren. 

I sighed, unlocking the front door to the penthouse. 

 

I need to tell Erwin.

 

I opened the door to see all the lights off, the only source of light was the multitude of candles around the entrance hall and dining room. 

“Welcome home” Erwin smiled, walking over to me from where he was sitting in the dining room. He took my hands in his own and brought them to his lips to kiss them. “Happy Anniversary” I blinked at him, looking at his attire. It was a suit and tie, nothing different then usual, but this one seemed different then the other’s he had. “Come on, let’s eat” He smiled, pulling me to the dining room. 

The table was set with plates and forks, two flute glasses, a bottle of red wine in a bucket of ice, and a bouquet of red and white roses. “I tried cooking. It’s only spaghetti, but it’s all I can make without burning the house down.” Erwin chuckled. “Those flowers are yours” He turned his smile to me. “Do you remember why they are important?”

“They’re the flowers you got for me the day you proposed” He grinned, huge and proud. I stepped closed and he pulled my chair out for me. I thanked him as I sat. I ran my fingers over the cutlery. “Is this the set we used at our wedding?” 

Erwin nodded, serving me and himself before sitting down. “Yes. We never use them” He poured my wine. He took a drink of his own, before setting in back down. “Levi” 

I blinked, stopping in the middle of twirling noodles on my fork. I looked up at him. “Yes?”

He looked at me for a moment. “I love you” My heart jumped at that. He hasn’t said that in...years. He took my hand. “I love you so much” He kissed my knuckles. “I know I haven’t been the best husband, the worst probably, but” He looked up at me. “I want to get better. I want to be with you. I never realized how lucky I was to have someone like you love me” He reached over to take my other hand. “I know it’s going to take some time, but I’m willing to work on this, on us, if you are” He kissed both my hands. “You can dress how you want, I’m done worrying about what people think about my sexuallity” He cupped my face in his hand. “I’m not ashamed to call you my husband, and I hope I can make you see that” 

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I had wanted to hear these words for so long, imagined this happening so many times, I wanted my husband back. But his words didn’t make me happy, they made me feel conflicted and confused. I was so out of it, thinking about what to say, what to think that I didn’t know he was leaning in until his lips were on mine. I gasped, eyes wide and wet. The kiss was nice, Erwin was always an excellent kisser, but there were no fireworks, no spine tingling want, not like with Eren. 

 

***Eruri Smut Ahead*** Fill free to skip, but it’s kinda important. 

 

Stop, you fucked things up with Eren, you picked Erwin, now deal with it. 

I closed my eyes, tangling my fingers into his blonde hair. He stood up, not breaking our kiss. Erwins arms wrapped around me and lifted me up in his arms, my legs going around his waist. He carried me with ease up the stairs. I always loved how much bigger than me that Eren-- No!- Erwin! I always loved how much bigger  **Erwin** was then me. 

He laid me on the bed, and I could smell Eren’s cologne faintly on the sheets. I clamped my eyes shut, keeping tears from falling as Erwin stripped me, his mouth on my body. 

 

Eren.

 

Erwin kissed down my stomach, licking at my hips, just how I liked.

 

Eren.

 

He moved over to grab the lube, eyeing how it was half empty for a moment before shrugging and pouring it onto his fingers. “I’m sorry I left you to take care of yourself for so long” 

Ah, he thought I was masterbating, funny. 

“It’s fine” I closed my eyes, gasping as a finger pushed into me. 

 

Eren

 

My mind kept bringing the green-eyes brat to this room, making me imagine it was his fingers inside me, that it was his mouth on my cock, that it was Eren’s cock that was sliding into me. 

I groaned, pained tears filling my eyes, my nails digging into Erwin’s shoulders. 

This was how I knew it was Erwin. Eren was big down there, but Erwin was ginormous. He was also using a condom, which Eren never did. He prefered cumming inside me, and he loved watching it drip down my thighs after he pulled out. 

 

Eren!!

 

I nearly moaned his name when Erwin started thrusting, his lips sweet and loving on my face as he moved. He was being gentle with me, but I didn’t want that, I wanted to be fucked so hard I couldn’t remember anything, I didn’t want to think about Eren any more. 

“Erwin. Harder”  

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“Please!!” I begged, pulling him closer. “Please, fuck me!” I needed to forget him, I needed to forget the look on his face when I said we were a mistake. I couldn’t bare thinking about how his beautiful eyes sparkled with unshed tears. I didn’t want to think about what he was doing right now. Was he drinking? Crying? Working? Or simply shut down? 

No! Stop! Stop thinking about him. “Please!” 

“Tell me if I hurt you” He whispered before he slammed into me. 

I gasped, back arching off the bed as Erwin started moving faster. It hurt a bit, Erwin was pure muscle, so every thrust had some power behind it, and years ago I would rejoice for him to fuck me like this, but now, now all I wanted was Eren. I wanted him so badly. I couldn’t be without him.  

 

I love Eren more than anything.

 

I sobbed silently, face buried in Erwin’s shoulder, my nails digging into his back. I didn’t deserve Eren. I had thrown him away the second Erwin came back, but I didn’t deserve Erwin either. I had been cheating on him for almost three months now, but here I was, taking advantage of him, giving him my body in hopes of forgetting another.

 

I was vile, and cruel. I was disgusting and evil. I deserve nothing. I should be left to live on the streets, starving and using my whorish body for money. Because that’s all I was, a whore. 

The sound of Erwin groaning pulled me from my self-loathing. He collapsed on top of me, already snoring.

Erwin did never have good stamina when it came to these things. He always fell asleep after, not even bothering to finish me off. Not like Eren.

 

Shut up!!!

 

I pushed Erwin to the side, pulling the used condom off him and throwing it away. I stumbled into the master bathroom, wobbling on sore legs until I gripped the counter harshly. I glanced up at the mirror, taking in my ‘just fucked’ appearance. The messy hair, the hickey’s lining my neck. Though I didn’t have the post-orgasam glow I had when with Eren.

 

Stop!!

 

I glared at my reflection, getting so close, my nose touched the glasses. “You’re nothing but a selfish whore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think. Do you think Levi's being a whore, or are his actions justified? Tell me about Erwin and him wanting to working things out. What do you think Eren is doing?
> 
> Tell me what you guys think.   
> There's only one more chapter, so give me your predictions.
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	10. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This isn't the last chapter. There's one more.   
> I got so much feed back on the last chapter and it made me so happy. I loved what you guys had to say.   
> I really hope this chapter is what you're expecting.

The sound of an alarm clock woke me up. It was turned off quickly and I sighed in relief. I tensed when a pair of hands touched me and lips on the nape of my neck. 

“Good morning” Erwin’s tired voice rang in my ears. I groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around me and rolled away from his touch. “I forgot how grumpy you are in the morning” Erwin chuckled, his fingers combing through my hair. I grumbled, slapping his hand away. “I have to go to work, but I’ll be here tonight”

He shuffled around a bit and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. I sighed, rolling onto my back, staring at the dark ceiling. I sat up, eyes trained on the bathroom door. I wanted this to be the last morning I wake up next to Erwin. I decided last night while I was crying my eyes out in the shower, that I really didn’t love him anymore. I cared about him, but my heart belonged to someone else. Even though that person hates my guts. 

Tears stung my eyes again and I distracted myself by checking my phone, seeing that Mikasa answered me. After I came to the decision I was divorcing Erwin, I text her to ask if I could live with her. She agreed. 

I heard the shower turn off and laid back on my bed. Erwin came out a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go. “I’ll see you later” He bent down and kissed my head. 

I watched him until he reached the bedroom door. “Erwin” I sat up and he turned to me. “I….I need to talk to you” 

Erwin blinked, brows furrowed as he looked at his watch. “Can this wait until after work? I’m going to be late”

I sighed, slowly nodding. “What time will you be done?” 

“7 at the latest, but I’ll try to get off sooner” He smiled. “Promise” 

I watched him go with a heavy pit in my stomach. I plopped down on the bed again, wrapping myself into a burrito of blankets. I laid there for another hour and a half before my own alarm went off. 

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I didn’t want to go to work, I didn’t want to see Eren. I don’t think my heart or tear ducts could take it. 

But I couldn’t run from my problems. After tonight, I would never see Eren again, and we can both move on. Even though I wanted nothing more for these blankets around me to be his arms. I had hurt him and I don’t think I could ever forgive myself for that. 

I reluctantly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, trying to wash away the memory of Erwin’s hands and mouth.

After that, I brushed my teeth, realizing the longer I glared at my reflection, the darker the three hickey’s on my neck were. On the left side of my neck, almost on the front, were three, large, nearly purple marks on my neck. 

 

“Fuck”

 

I didn’t have any foundation to cover it up with and the weather forecast was supposed to be up to 98 degrees F. So I couldn’t wear a scarf. Fuck.

I decided to wear a high collared dress. (I didn’t own any mens clothes) The dress barely covered my collar bones. Only one hickey was covered and only barely. I slipped on my sandals and left the penthouse.

I didn’t even think about getting coffee, I was to busy letting anxiety from seeing Eren and divorcing Erwin take over my thoughts. 

I made it into Smith INC. I waved softly to Petra and got into the elevator. I was staring at my feet, waiting for the doors to close. They finally started closing, but right before they shut, a hand stopped them and they opened again. I glanced up and my heart stopped. 

 

It was Eren, but he looked...horrible. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, said eyes were red and puffy. His shirt was off a button, his blazer was inside out, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. He even had two different shoes on. 

I did this to him. He looked so broken and hurt and it was all my fault. 

We stared at each other for what seemed to be forever. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes found my neck, and the hickey’s. He looked so hurt when he saw them, but he quickly put up his walls. His face voided of any emotions. He stood next to me in the elevator, and the doors closed.

The ride up was tense, awkward. My eyes were trained on the floor, while Eren stared straight ahead, fixing his clothes the best he could. 

We reached the top floor and Eren was out before the doors were open all the way. I followed behind him. 

Seeing him like that made me realize how much he cared about me, and maybe, just maybe I could fix things with him. Maybe he would still want me.

I was a few steps behind him when he stopped his his tracks, body stiff. I was confused for a moment until I saw Erwin walking towards him. “Eren, you look like crap. Are you okay?” They had been pretty good friends, and I fucked that up too.

Eren smiled stiffly. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little hung over is all” 

Erwin shook his head, seaming unaware of Eren's annoyance. Erwin brought a hand up and patted Eren’s shoulder, and the brunet stiffened even more, if that was even possible. “If you need a sick day, you’re free to take it”

“I’m fine” And Eren was gone. 

I started for him again, but Erwin stopped me by gently grabbing my arm. “Watch him for me?” He whispered. I nodded. I was ready to leave, but he grabbed my chin and lifted my face up so he could kiss me. 

I stood there, eyes open. I didn’t want this, but I wasn’t going to cause a scene here. He pulled back and walked to his own office. I immediately looked over to Eren. 

He was standing with his hands on the door knob, and he was looking at me, a single tear falling down his cheek before he turned away and walked into his office.  

I swallowed, blinking tears away from my eyes as I walked to his office. I just kept hurting him. 

I walked into the room to see him standing over his desk, hands gripping the wood. He was trembling and his back was to me. His blazer was laying on the floor by the door. 

I need to say something, I couldn’t just leave everything like this. “Eren-”

“Shut the door” His voice was rough, broken. I did as he said, shutting the door and flicking on the lights as I did. 

I cautiously walked towards him. “E-Eren? A-are you alright?” What a dumb question, of course he’s not alright. 

“Oh yeah. I’m just peachy” He snarled. “I’m drunk, hungover, sleep deprived and heart broken. So no, I’m not alright”

I was standing to his right, but his head was turned away from me. “I-I’m s-sorry” He just scoffed. I reached my hand out, to do what, I’m not sure. Hug him? Rub his back? That’s what I wanted to do, I wanted to comfort him through this pain, but I wasn’t going to help any. I dropped my hand, and looked off the the side, trying to think of what to do.

Suddenly, Eren grabbed my upper arms and shoved me against his desk. I gasped, but before I could do  anything, his lips were on mine. 

I should have pushed him away and asked what the fuck he was doing. Just a second ago, he wouldn’t even look at me, and now, he was pinning me against the desk with his tongue down my throat. I should, but I couldn’t. I can’t say no to him.

I melted so quickly into his kiss, closing my eyes and moaning slightly. His hand threaded through my hair before he gripped it tightly and pulled my head back. I gasped, lust tingling down my spine and resting in between my legs.

His lips went to my neck and he started biting there, right were the hickey’s Erwin left were, covering the marks with his own. The pure possessiveness of that sent more want through me. After he had covered all three marks, he brushed his lips up my neck to my ear. He then growled out. “Mine”

I moaned, my whole body trembling at this point. One word from Eren and I wanted to cum. “Eren” He pulled back to turn me around, my back to his chest. He grabbed my wrists and held them behind me. I felt something wrap around my wrists, tying them together. I moaned, my submissive, masochistic side crying out with happiness at being tied up. 

Eren grabbed the back of my neck and bent me roughly over his desk. I whimpered, lifting my ass up. Eren lifted my dress up over my hips and pulled my panties down to my ankles. 

I was shaking, whining softly. Eren was moving around behind me. I heard a zipper and a cap open up. 

I knew that I shouldn’t be doing this, but what could I say? I was addicted to him. 

A wet finger pressed against my entrance, and before I could even think about why he had lube, the finger pushed in and I moaned, loudly. Eren made me forget where we were, and all my morels went flying out the window when he started moving his finger. 

“Eren!” I cried, but a hand covered my mouth the same time he added a second finger. My moans were muffled by Eren’s hand, which was a good thing. 

A third was joined soon and not long after, he pulled them out and realeased my mouth, only for him to tap my chin. “Open”

Without any hesitation I did as told, and a red silk fabric pressed against my tongue. I closed my lips around Eren’s tie. He was gagging me. _Holy fuck._

My knees nearly gave out when he tied it around my head. “We don’t want people to hear you, now do we?”

I shook my head slightly, my hips jerking back when Eren pushed his cock into me. I moaned, my forehead on the cool wood of Eren’s desk. But he seemed to have other plans. 

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, forcing my back to arch. Once I was as far as I could bend, which was where my head was practically resting on Eren’s shoulder, he started thrusting, hard and unforgiving. 

I screamed, arms, legs and back aching, but God, I loved this. He sunk his teeth into my neck, covering the clear skin with marks. I wanted so much more. 

The hand pulling my hair pushed me forward, pushing my chest against the desk. He was still pulling my hair, but not enough to pull me back. 

His thrusts were slow, but hard, so hard the desk was rocking back and forth, Eren’s computer monitors on the verge of falling, but neither of us cared about that. “Mine” Eren growled. “Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine” He repeated that word every time he thrusted in. 

I was nearly crying at this point, it was just so good. The rough treatment, the possessiveness, Eren. I never wanted to be without him.

He pulled my head back and bit my ear. “You’re mine, and I’m not fucking sharing you” At that moment, he thrusted right into my prostate and I came with a muffled shout. A few more thrusts later and I felt Eren cum inside me, “Mine” He growled, biting my shoulder as he leaned over me. 

I whined, turning my cheek to look at him the best I could. I tried to tell him I love him with my eyes.

He looked at me for a minute, and I saw guilt feel his eyes. He pulled out of me, causing me to whimper. He then undid my hands and un-gaged me. “I’m sorry Levi. I-I don’t know what-” I cut him off by kissing him. 

When I pulled away I smiled softly. “I love you”

He blinked. “I love you too, but I thought you want to be with Erwin”

I shook my head. “I don’t love him, my heart belongs to you.” I threaded my fingers through his hair. “I want to be with you. I’m divorcing Erwin, I was going to do it even if you don’t want me back, which I can’t blame you. I hurt you.”

“I’m fine”

“I picked Erwin first” I shook my head. “I can’t begin to explain what was going through my head when I picked him, but I don’t love him, I haven’t for a long time” I ran my fingers down his cheek. “I won’t blame you if you want me gone from your life, but I just want you to know that I love you”

Eren kissed me, instantly shutting me up as he laid me gently on his desk.

 

\----------------

 

The rest of the day flew by. The tension between us was gone, and we decided we would talk about things once Erwin was out of the picture. 

I left just after 5, giving Eren a kiss and a promise to call. Again we agreed to not tell Erwin about us. We would keep our relationship secret for a few months before going public. 

I had a skip in my step as I walked home. While I was home alone, I packed up the few things that were mine. Around 6 is when Erwin came home. 

“How was your day?” He asked, coming up behind me to hug me. I stiffened in his hold. “What’s wrong?” 

I sighed “We need to talk”

“About?”

I licked my lips, the happiness I was feeling now replaced by anxiety and fear. But I wasn’t going to chicken out this time. “I-I want a divorce” His arms loosens around me and he stepped back.

“What?”

“I want a divorce” I repeated, even though he heard me fine. 

“Why?”

“I’m not happy”

“But...but we agreed to work on things” He sounded so lost.

“No. You agreed”

He stayed silent for a moment. “What about last night? What was that?”

I closed my eyes, feeling my spine tingle in disgust with myself. “I don’t know”

“Levi, don’t do this, I can change”

“It’s too late for that Erwin”

“Levi, please” 

I finally turned to face him, my own vision clouded with tears “Erwin, just stop”

His blue eyes moved all over my face before they fell to my neck. He furrowed his brows before looking back at me. “Who gave you those?”

“What?”

“Those hickey’s”

Fuck. “You did”

“No. I only marked the left side of your neck” I didn’t say anything. “You’re having an affair” He blinked more tears away. “With who!?” I looked down at my shoes. “You were with him today? But you were with Eren all da-y” A look of realization crossed his face and he glared. “You’re sleeping with Eren”

I nodded slightly. Erwin only stared at me for what seemed like eternity. Then he nodded slowly and walked out of the apartment. “Erwin! Where are you going?” I followed after him

 

————-

**(Third person pov)**

 

Eren was cleaning his apartment, getting ready for Levi. He was emptying a few drawers in his dresser when someone pounded on his door. 

He furrowed his brows and walked over to answer. He opened it and saw Erwin standing there. “Erwin? What are you doing here?” In a matter of seconds, a fist came flying at him and hit him in the nose. “Ow! What the fuck?! Why the hell did you do that?!” Eren yelled, holding his bleeding nose. 

“You’re fucking my wife” 

Eren slowly looked at him. “Ah” He nodded. “So, he told you?”

“He didn’t have to. The hickey’s were evidence enough” 

“Shit” Eren closed his eyes. “Listen-” He was cut off when a fist his his cheek again. “Oh, hey, don’t attack an unexpecting person. That’s cheating” 

“I don’t give a fuck. I’m going to kick your fucking ass”

“Erwin” Eren dodged the next punch. “Alright, you’re upset, you have every right to hate me, but can we talk about this like-” He ducked out of the way. “-civilized adults?”

“I’ve lost all respect for you when you took him from me!” Eren glared, grabbing Erwin’s wrist and uppercutting him.

“Levi doesn’t want to be with you” Blood was dripping out of the blonde's mouth, probably broke a tooth. 

“Bullshit” Erwin lunged.

\--------

**(First person)**

 

I ran up to Eren’s apartment, seeing the door wide open and sprinted the rest of the way. I stopped in the doorway, seeing Erwin pinning Eren to the floor, his hands around the brunets neck. “Erwin!” I shouted, moving to pull him off, but Eren hit the inside of Erwin’s elbows, causing them to buckle and he headbutted him. While Erwin was stunned, Eren brought up his knee and kicked him in the stomach and off him.  

They both stood up, panting and bleeding. “Stop!” I moved once Erwin pulled his fist back and stepped between them, putting my hands on both their chests, keeping them away. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“He hit me first” Eren glared.

“You fucked my wife!” Erwin yelled. 

“Husband!” I yelled back. “I’ve always hated you calling me that. I’m a man, meaning I’m a husband!”

“I’m working on that” Erwin whipped his chin, blood smearing. “Come on Levi, let’s go” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you” 

“Come on Levi, you don’t have to pretend anymore. I’ll keep you safe from him” 

“What?” 

“He’s manipulating you”  

“No he’s not. Are you really that thick? I’m with him because I want to be with him. I don’t want you anymore Erwin, just except that already!” 

Erwin blinked. “B-but I love you” 

“I don’t love you”

Tears started streaking down blood stained cheeks. “I can change” 

I shook my head. “You’re two years too late for that Erwin” I sighed. “I can’t risk you hurting me like that again. I can’t feel unloved or unwanted anymore. You’ve made me hate myself and change who I am. You’ve made me feel worthless and Eren as never once hurt me like that”  I bit my lip. “I don’t want to be with you Erwin” 

Erwin just stared at me for a minute. “I-is that really how you feel?” 

“Yes”

He slowly nodded. “Then I’ll call a lawyer. You can come get your stuff later and I want you both out of my company by Monday. That’s two work days” He turned and left, his head down.

 

I let out the breath I was holding. It was like a huge burden had been lifted, but I still felt guilty for what happend. I cared about Erwin, just no longer in love with him.

Arms wrapped around me from behind. “I’ll help you bring your stuff here” Eren whispered, kissing my neck. 

“Eren” I sighed and turned around, taking his hands off me. 

“What?”

“I... I think we should take a break” Eren furrowed his brows. “I love you, and I want to be with you, I just think we should leave time for ourselves. I need time.” Eren just stared at me. “A-are you mad?”

“No” He rubbed my arms. “Where will you be staying?”

“With my sister” 

He nodded. “Then I’ll help you move your stuff to her place” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it reached your expectations and was realistic. The next chapter is kind of an epilogue


	11. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis is it guys, the last chapter and I will have three fanfictions under my belt.  
> Thank you for the support, I'm really glad you all stuck with this and gave me love. 
> 
> So Levi talks to Eren about what happened, and I hope I was able to put what was going though Levi's (My) head when he slept with Erwin. I'm sorry if it sucks.

I moved in with Mikasa that night. A few days later, Erwin called and said to join him for a meeting with a lawyer. After the papers were signed and everything was settled, I got s call from a restaurant I applied too. I got a job as a chef there. That was over a month ago and I hadn’t talked to Eren at all. I didn’t know what to say. I asked for some space and he was giving it to me.

I was wondering if Eren decided he was better off without me. I had just gotten off of work. I had worked the morning shift, so it was around 5 P.M. I was about to walk home when I stopped in my tracks at what I saw at the curb.

Eren was there, leaning against his dark blue sports car, a bouquet of lilies and carnations in his hand. His was nervously biting his thumb of his free hand.

“Eren?” He jerked his head up at the sound of my voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Uhhh” he looked down at the flowers in his hands before shoving them into my arms. “These are for you!” I took the flowers and smiled.

“Thank you, but why?”

Eren cleared his throat, caramel skin flushing pink. “I wanted to ask you on a a date” He rubbed his hands together. It was odd seeing the confident, suave, articulate Eren Jaeger all flustered and unsure, but it was endearing. “It’s been a month. I figured you had enough time. I know I was missing you like crazy, but if you still need more time, then I’ll leave and try again in a few weeks-“

“Eren” I interrupted him. “You’re rambling” I chuckled and gently touch his cheek “I would love to go on a date with you” He smiled then, his cocky spark coming back almost instantly.

“Great, so, dinner?” I nodded “Perfect” He quickly turned and opened the passenger side door for me.

I smiled and walked towards the car, but stopped before I got in. I touched his hand and made eye contact with him. “Just so you know, I think we should take things...slow”

Eren nodded “Slow. Okay” He smiled “I can do that” I smiled back and got into the car.

The drive there was short and quiet, but not awkward. We stopped at a steakhouse. We got our table and ordered drinks before we started talking.

“How are you liking your new job?” Eren asked, sipping on his Dr. Pepper.

“It’s great. I love it so much” I smiled. “The people are great and I get to cook, which I’m good at. They don’t care that I don’t have a high school diploma. Which I am working on”

“Yeah, Mikasa told me about that”

“You were talking to her?”

“Yeah, that’s how I knew where you worked” The waiter came up then and took out order. Eren got a sirloin, medium rare, and I got a prime rib.

“What about you? How’s job hunting going?” I asked once the waiter left.

“Oh, I didn’t have to” Eren rubbed the back of his head “I still work as vice-president of Smith INC”

“What? Erwin didn’t fire you?”

“Oh he tried” Eren chuckled. “I can’t blame him, but when he told to board of directors he was letting me go, they asked why, and he didn’t want to tell them I fucked his husband so he didn’t say anything: And without a valid reason they told him I was far too valuable to let go”

“That must be awkward”

“Terribly so” Eren scratched his head. “He always glares at me, and I can’t blame him”

I nodded, scratching my fingernail on the table “I-I’m sorry”

“For what?”

I shrugged “Everything” I sighed “You two were so close before I came along and ruined that just like everything else”

“You didn’t ruin anything” I looked at him. “Okay, maybe things are weird between me and Erwin,

but you’re not the only one to blame” He sighed, stirring his straw around in his soda. “I knew you were married. I knew what I was getting myself into”

“I still picked him over you”

“What?” Eren furrowed his brows at me. “Who’s sitting across from you on a date right now? Not Erwin” He grinned. “You picked me”

I blinked at him for a moment before looking at my lap. “I don’t mean now. I’m talking about on mine and his anniversary”

“Oh”

“I don’t know how to put what I did into words, but I’ll try to explain to you what was going through my head” I breathe in deeply, trying to calm my nerves and figure out my thoughts. “When he walked in and I was giving you a..a” I looked around me before lowering my voice “a blowjob” I closed my eyes, remembering that day well. “And then he started talking about doing something special for our anniversary, I just felt so guilty”

“So did I”

I didn’t raise my eyes from the table. The waiter came and placed our food down before he left. I started at the steaming meat, but couldn’t bring myself to eat it, I felt sick.

“I was confused on what to feel, I didn’t want to hurt him anymore then I already had, and a part of me said I should be with Erwin because he was my husband and should be the one I stay with, even if I knew I didn’t love him anymore.

“Erwin was a big part of my life for eight years. We were married for five and I loved him, I thought we would grow old together, adopt a couple kids” I sighed “but he never wanted that. Never wanted a family because his work was the most important thing to him” I picked up my fork and poked the food with it. “But he was there when my mother died, I lost my virginity to him, and married him, and I loved him. It’s not easy to say goodbye to someone after they have been with you for so long, I was just…” I paused, thinking of the right word “scared” I moved my eyes over my plate, not wanting to look up “I didn’t want to be alone”

Eren was silent for a moment “You had me”

“I know” I looked at him finally “I know that. I was going to tell Erwin I didn’t want him once I got home after I left your office, but he made everything so romantic and sweet. I couldn’t bring myself to break things off with him after he put so much thought into it” I sighed again, eyes going back to my plate “And for almost three years, all I wanted was for him to come back to me and love me the way he used too, to tell me I could dress and look how I wanted and he would still love me. And he said those things to me, the things I wanted to hear for years. I still longed for my husband to want me”

“And then you had sex with him” It wasn’t a question, but I answered anyway.

“Yes.” I nodded, my hands ringing the hem of my shirt. “I wanted to feel wanted, I thought I fucked things up with you and you would never want me back” I groaned “that makes me sound so selfish”

Eren tapped his finger against the table as he thought. “I’m not going to lie, that was selfish of you”

“I know” I groaned again. “But I decided I didn’t love Erwin any more and nothing was going to fix that, ever. I was going to divorce him. I wasn’t expecting you to be back in the picture. I figured you hated me, and I didn’t blame you at all.” I slowly looked up at him. “I’m sorry I hurt you”

He blinked at me for a moment. “I’m going to tell you something Levi.” I sat up straighter. “When you said we were a mistake, it hurt, a lot. For the first time in my life, I felt my heart breaking. I fell in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and then you said it wasn’t supposed to happen. I wanted to die. I spent the whole night at a bar, passed out of the counter, woke up an hour late for work and had to run home and change quickly. And then I say you, I thought I could do something to make you mine again, but then I saw the marks on your neck, and I thought I had lost you forever. Then Erwin kissed you, right in front of me” His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were turning white. “I lost it. I wasn’t losing you”

I whole body tingled at the memory of what he did to me in his office that day. The gag, the belt around my wrists, the pounding into my prostate. Him grunting out ‘mine’ with each brutal thrust. “Eren”

He glared at me. “You’re. Mine”

I shivered, biting my lip to suppress a moan. “Yes. I am yours” We stared at each other. Panting and flushed. I was rubbing my thighs together, stimulating my growing cock, and I moaned softly, barely audible over the sound of other patrons. I wanted him inside me, I wanted him to mark me, to make me scream his name so everyone in my apartment complex knew who I belonged to, and who belonged to me.  

Eren hissed, almost as if in pain as he looked away, his eyes closed “Fuck”

“Eren” I purposely moaned his name “What are you doing?”

“Thinking about my grandma naked”

“What?!” I was taken back, I was expecting some dirty talk and he would whisper how he wanted to bend me over the hood of his car in the park lot. Not that.

“I’m trying to kill my boner”

“Why?”

“You want to take things slow”

“Oh” I suddenly remember the promise I asked him to make. “Right” I looked down at my lap, pulling my shirt down to cover my crutch.

“Are you hard right now?” Eren asked, voice rough.

I looked up at him. “Very”

I could see as arousal came back over him. “Oh hell. It’s going to be very difficult to keep my hands to myself”

_Then don’t._

I bit my tongue. “H-How’s your parents?”

“They’re Good”

“Good”

“How’s...living with newlyweds?”

“Not as bad as you would think. I’m not even sure if they have sex, I never hear anything; not that I want too”

“They are both pretty quiet” Eren eyes traveled to my lips “unlike you”

My breath was shaking as a pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. “Eren”

He quickly shook his head “I’m sorry” he took his utensils and stared cutting into his steak. “L-let’s eat while it’s still hot”

I nodded, started to eat my food, even though I wanted a different type of meat inside me.

 

————-

 

Eren drove me home after dinner. He pulled into a parking spot and turned to me “Levi” I looked at him. “I love you. So much. I’ve never been in love before, and never wanted to fall in love, but now that I have you, I never want to lose you. You mean so much to me, and yeah, what you did hurt me, but I trust you and love you enough to give you a second chance. Just don’t hurt me again” He reached over and took my hand. “I want to be with you”

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I leaned towards him to wrap my arms around him. “I love you too”

He hugged me back and kissed my head, gently whispering sweet nothings. We sat there for who-knows how long, me just quietly crying into his chest.

After a while, I pulled back and rubbed my eyes “I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“Making your shirt wet” I tugged on his shirt to prove my point.

He looked down at the wet spots and shrugged “It’s just water”

I looked over to the apartment building. “I should get going”

Eren pouted, literally, pouted. “Okay. I’ll walk you to your room”

I smiled and we got out of the car. I lead him up the stairs to where I was staying. “Thank you. I had fun” I said, turning to smile at him.

He returned my grin “Me too. We should do that again soon. It’s nice being able to take you out and not have to worry about Erwin”

“Yes it is”

We stared at each other for a moment, gazing intensely into each other’s eyes. Eren stepped closer, bending his back to lean into me. His eyes had left mine to look at my lips. My breath hitched when I felt his lips brush against mine, but he didn’t kiss me. “Levi” He whispered my name in that deep, rough voice he knew made me weak in the knees.

I whined, tilting my head back. “Kiss me”

He put a hand on my jaw, the other on my waist, and he kissed me, pulling a moan from me.

I missed the taste and feel of his lips. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss.

Eren pushed my against the door, licking my lips before pushing his tongue into my mouth, and I whimpered.

I was addicted to him and I couldn’t get enough. I needed more.

I somehow managed to open the door and we stumbled inside, breaking contact just long enough to shut the door, and I was pushed against the nearest wall, with Eren’s lips on my own. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled, popping the buttons of his shirt open. I didn’t care if I broke the buttons off. I wanted him naked. Now!

I trailed my fingers over his abs, moaning softly at the feel. I traced his hips before bringing my hands up to his shoulders and pushed his shirt down his arms.

After the article of clothing was discarded, I went to working on his belt and his hands groaped my ass. I whimpered, letting his hands push me closer to him. “Eren” I moaned when his lips left mine to kiss my neck. I quickly took his pants off while he worked on my shirt.

“Bedroom” Eren growled in my ear.

“Th-that way” I vaguely pointed down the hall, but it was enough for the brunet, because he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and he walked down the hall, all the while kissing me stupid.

We somehow managed to get to my room with zero incidents. Eren sat me down before turning me so my back was to him and he bent me horizontally across my bed. I moaned softly into the sheets, fingers clasping around the soft fabric as Eren pulled my pants and boxers off.

“Put your knees on the bed” Eren commanded and I did as he told, bringing my legs up so my knees were on the mattress, ass up in the air, completely exposed to him, and chest to the bed. “You are so sexy” He leaned in and kissed an ass cheek. “And beautiful” Eren spread my cheeks and licked my entrance.

I whined, pushing myself closer to his tongue. “Eren”

Eren hummed behind me before he pushed his tongue into me. I shoved my face into the bed, muffling my loud moans. Fingers tangled into my hair and tugged my head back. “Uh huh. Don’t hold back that pretty voice of yours. I’ve missed making you scream”

I shuddered, eyes closing as I turned my head so my cheek was resting on the bed. “Eren”

“That’s my boy” Eren praised before going back to his task of eating me like I was desert.

“Ahh” I squirmed and whimpered on the bed, pushing myself back. “Oh God, Eren!” I arched my back up, looking down my body to see Eren’s arm moving. Eren was jerking himself off. He was turned on by eating me out and _fuck,_ that was the sexiest thing. I watched, transfixed on Eren’s arm moving. I couldn’t see his cock from how he was kneeling, but Lord I was so turned on by that. “Eren!” I closed my eyes, focusing on how his tongue swirled around inside me. “Please! I need you! I can’t wait any longer!” I arched my back when he pushed in two fingers. “Ere-en!” I bit the sheets, pulling at it, when he pushed against my prostate. “NNnnh!”  

A third finger joined the other two and his tongue, spreading me open deliciously. “Eren! Please!” I looked over my shoulder. He had his eyes closed, so I whined to grab his attention. Gorgeous green eyes opened slightly and stared right into my own. “Fuck me”

Eren’s last bit of restrain broke then and he growled before pulling away and turning me onto my back. I spread my legs for him, practically doing the splits. He groaned, eyes trained between my legs while his hands massaged my inner thighs. “Please tell me you have lube” Eren said as he leaned in to kiss my stomach. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t think I can stop myself”

I closed my eyes, body tingling with each kiss. “B-bottom drawer”

He reached over and quickly got the lube and covered his cock before putting it away and stepped closer to me. He lifted my hips up before he pushed in. My jaw dropped in a silent scream, my back arching off the bed and hands pulling at the sheets.

I couldn’t breath until he bottomed out, and we both let out a pleased sigh once he did. “Oh fuck” Eren moaned. “You’re so fucking tight” He gritted his teeth, pulling out about half way before going back in. “Oh God”

I whimpered, hands leaving the sheets to grab his shoulders, my nails digging into his slightly damp, tan skin. “I-I’ve missed this” I moaned, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of of cock going in and out of me. “I love you Eren”

He leaned down, placing a kiss on my nose. “I love you too” He kissed all around my face. “How do you want it?”

“What do you mean?” I opened my eyes to look at him.

“Do you want it rough or gentle?”

I grinned, bringing a hand from his shoulders to thread though his hair. “I told you to fuck me, so.” I tugged his hair, pulling his head back. “Fuck. Me”

He chuckled darkly. He realized I was repeating what I said the first time we had sex. His head was still pulled back, but he still looked down at me, an almost evil grin on his face. “As you wish”

His hips snapped back before going back into me. I screamed, nails digging into his skin as I pulled him closer to me. My legs wrapped around his waist and he was practically holding me off the bed. One of his hands was underneath me, keeping my back arched, while his other was resting flat against the bed.

I buried my face into Eren’s neck and moaned, licking and kissing the salty skin. One hand left his back so I could scratch his nape. Eren moaned, right in my ear and I whimpered in return. _Fuck,_ Eren had the sexiest voice.

He continued his fast pace. The bed was rocking against the wall, my whole body was jerking with every brutal thrust. I couldn’t tell which one of us sounded more wrecked.

He rammed into my prostate with practised precision, and God, I loved it.  “Eren! I-I can’t. I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me baby” He whispered, rough and deep. “Show me how good I make you feel”

My back arched, nails digging into his back as I screamed “Eren!!” Cum covered my stomach and a second later, filled my insides.

We collapsed onto the bed, panting and sticky, but oh so satisfied. After a moment Eren nuzzled my neck. “So much for taking things slow”

I chuckled, closing my eyes as I rubbed his back.

 

\-----------------------------

 

**Two Years Later. (Third Person POV)**

 

Levi grumbled at his computer, looking at the price of the venue he was looking at.

“What is it?” Eren asked, walking into the living room of their new house, with two cups of tea in his hands.

“It’s just, everything is so expensive” Levi watched as Eren maneuvered around the few boxes still piled in the living room.

Eren sat next to him and handed him his tea. He then wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “Weddings are expensive”

Levi sighed, looking down at the silver band around his left ring finger. The day they closed the deal on the house, which was a week ago, Eren proposed, right on their back porch.

Eren smiled at his own ring before leaning in to kiss Levi’s neck. “No” Levi stood up. “We are not having sex. We have things to unpack, and a wedding to plan” Levi took a sip from his cup, ignoring his pouting fiance. “And in ten minutes, Armin and Erwin will be here”

Erwin had recently married a man named Armin. After the two had started dating, Levi and him made up and became friends. And today, Levi and Eren were going with the two blondes to help them adopt a kid.

“When do you want kids?” Eren asked.

Levi shrugged “I think we should be married for a few years before that happens” Eren nodded and got up from the couch to help in pack a few boxes while they waited.

 

Armin and Erwin adopted a 1 year old baby girl named Abigail. And Levi and Eren fell in love with identical twin boys named Liam and James. They had just turned four and they couldn’t go home without them.

 

The boys were playing in the backyard, Levi and Eren cuddling on the bench on the back porch. Their wedding was in a week and they had two wonderful children whom they loved. They couldn't be happier. 

Eren kissed the top of Levi's head and smiled when the raven looked up at him. "I love you"

Levi smiled back. "I love you too"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Please tell me what you think and how it was. All of it, not just this chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this and I will hopefully see you in the next work. 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


End file.
